Severe Actions
by Rorin C
Summary: If you hate Troy alterations, don't read...If you do, then go right ahead! Achilles' sister is disturbing the Trojan palace. Hector takes notice and Andromache is left in the dark...R&R (ONCE AGAIN, DON'T READ IF YOU HATE HECTOR WITHOUT ANDROMACHE. YOU'VE
1. Severe Actions

Note: Invovles Achilles, Hector, Helen and more. Achiles has a sister, named Atreis (A-TREe-IS) whom is about 2 years younger than him, and they are completely alike. (EDITED FOR ITALICS!! --that means it happend in the past and/or the characters thoughts lol)

Disclaimer: I don't own any charaters, nor am i making any money. Atreis is my own creation...sitll making no cash..(damn)

Chapter 1 --Severe Actions

* * *

"...What in the hell where you thinking?!" His voice whispered in a low tone, trying to hide the fact that he was angry – with her. But she kept still while his voice trailed into her ear, she looked out at the ocean and folded her arms keeping her dress in place. "Are you out of your damn mind Atreis? War isn't a game," At this point, she snapped and turned to face him fiercely.  
  
"You make it sound as though I am dead, or have large wound to account for! Achilles I am fine," She called; the men around them stopped moving at watched the argument ensue. Her face was stern, just like him. "I'm a Greek! This is my war as well!" Achilles laughed at her words, this was no ones war but Agamemnon's.  
  
"You know who's war this is, and Atreis stay out of it! You where brought here to sway me if Agamemnon needed, this I know." Achilles pointed his finger at her, as though she committed some crime. Yes Agamemnon ordered her to come along, but deep down it was only to see if she could control Achilles due to fact Agamemnon couldn't. Atreis shook her head softly, allowing small pieces of her hair to fall over her face and the small cut she had received fighting. "Now, where did you get it?" Achilles took his index finger and brushed a strand from the wound, looking sincere all the while.  
  
Atreis knew where she got it, Hector Prince of Troy.  
  
_Watching the men rush the beach, Atreis couldn't help herself, she had to do it. She was just a great as a fighter as any man, and she wished to wage war as well. She followed them into the temple of Apollo; hiding in the depths of the shadows is where she first saw him. Hector, Prince of Troy and heir to the thrown. The blood in her veins rushed violently. She knew Achilles would kill him, and she wanted to feel the blades of her weapons clash. Almost as though she wished to prove something, she waited until he was close enough, then she swung her sword.  
  
Hector jumped back, only able to see her hands and sword he charged this enemy. With the sound of the two metals colliding, Hectors grunt allowed her to know his next move, he was planning to push her into a corner for an easy death. Taking the moment quickly, she rose her feet and kicked his kidney but only to find armor. But he did recoil back, leading her face into the light.  
_  
_"You're a wom--," Before he could finish she ripped out a dagger for her free hand. A grin appeared on her face as she lunged at him, her sword hit his, but her dagger sliced his arm. Hector ignored the pain, he seemed still amazed of what gender she was. His eyes narrowed, as he began to forget what she was, and fight her.  
  
"Hector, Prince of Troy ha! Cleaning up your brothers mess huh?" Atreis sparked something within Hector; his arm flinched as though to find some deep strength due to the words she spoke. He pushed his sword until it reached her cheek to leave a decent size cut. Atreis gritted her teeth and felt the sword like burning coals scrape her skin. Hector could feel his stomach ripping inside; he shouldn't be hurting a woman in war. She shouldn't even be here, let alone fighting. Her eyes locked onto his as she allowed the cut to stay on her cheek.  
  
"Don't speak woman of things you don't--," Yet again he was cut off, only this time Atreis was actually making progress. Their swords clashed constantly, and Hector was taking steps behind himself to make sure he wasn't losing a limb in the process. Atreis forced him around a statute while swinging towards his shins.  
  
"Hector!" It was Achilles calling for Hector, Atreis backed up, grinning softly, her swords lowered, but she still heard the clanging of other weapons within the temple. Before he could make another move, Atreis fell into the deep shadows.  
  
"That was great,"  
  
"What are you doing up here Atreis?" It was Eudorus; he stood next to her with questioning eyes.  
  
"I can fight any man here and you know it. So save me the speech. Where's Patroclus?" Atreis hid her dagger back onto her thigh and held the bloody sword in her palms. Eudorus stared at her as though he'd seen a ghost. But he knew what trouble she'd be in with Achilles.  
  
"Atreis there is no question," He said agreeing that she was capable of fighting. "But Achilles made Patroclus stay on the boat, and I'm assuming that's where you should be as well." Atreis shoved Eudorus playfully; he looked bloody and tired as his breathing was till heavy. Simultaneously they turned, hearing Achilles speaking outside.  
  
"Go Prince, make love to your wife..." Atreis stood behind Eudorus, hoping almost to avoid Achilles at the moment, as they stood on the ledge of the Temple. Hector turned and looked at the crowd, all being Myrmidons, Achilles army of loyal men willing to die for one of the greatest warriors of the world. Turning he made eye contact with Atreis, and it wasn't pretty. His firm glare was angry and severe, Atreis kept her ground, her eyes seemed innocent...It was a lie.  
_  
"—Atreis, who did it?"  
  
Atreis placed her hand on Achilles shoulder and gave a small laugh while the men continued to work around them setting up camp.  
  
"Don't worry, it's what I deserved." Atreis closed her mouth and prayed for him to stop asking questions, for the answers weren't what he wished. 


	2. Invisible Act

A/N: Oh, the story is much more in depth, hope you enjoy...Please comment!

Disclaimer: I don't own any charaters, nor am i making any money. Atreis is my own creation...sitll making no cash..(damn)

Chapter 2 – Invisible Act

* * *

Night had fallen over the beaches of Troy. Paris and Helen made love in the Trojan castle staying away from any bit of war they caused. Menelaus paced with his brother Agamemnon in the highest tent on the beach. And Achilles was frustrated while pacing in his tent.  
  
Meanwhile, Atreis paced as well in this, strange holding cell. She shook her; Achilles would kill her once he found out what she'd done. She felt stupid, completely gullible. She vowed to never ride a horse in Trojan land ever again. They'd been here for about a day and several hours, and she had managed to be captured. Atreis killed 8 of the guards, until the actually caught her off her feet with a strange way to injure her. Still pacing, she locked her arms over her sheer dress with a long skirt that opened on her back, and with a 'v' covered the small fabric that hid her chest connected around her neck. No other woman in the entire Aegean had that dress.  
  
But at this moment it meant nothing, her head was in pain, and she wanted to die. Achilles would kill her once he knew, and she could feel his anger, if he even knew.  
  
A maid placed a bowl of water and towels to clean her wounds, but in anger and annoyance she gripped the large stone bowl, flexing the toned muscles she had, grunting and she threw it against the bricked wall of this guest room. That's what it was, it wasn't a cell, it had a bed, and a view.  
  
Once the bowl smash, into a thousand of tiny pieces dragging down the wall. Dizziness came over her, she paused, placing her hands on the wall, then pulling out her tied up hair she took a deep breath, forcing her to breathe deeper than before. Her heart raced and her eyes welled up. She wanted to be at Achilles side at this moment, then she would no longer need to protect herself, and he would.  
  
"...No one is allowed near her but me!" Atreis heard yelling from the other side of the door, it opened with a sharp crack of the wood and locks. She covered her ears and whined slightly. "You again, YOU KILLED 8 OF MY MEN!" Atreis turned; taking whatever strength she had left and standing without any help and looked at the voice of Hector. He noticed an extremely large bruise on her face, on the left side, it flowed from her eyebrow to her cheekbone, and it was a terrible purple and black color.  
  
"What do you want from me?" She called in a sneering tone while regaining composer and glaring at him. Her white dress was stained with her blood and the blood of 8 other men, guards whom attacked her. "...Lay down, allow your guards to try and do what they wish to me? You honestly believe any other Greek woman would get away? Your guards are animals and it was a pleasure to kill a few." She became cocky to quickly and Hector began to yell again, a few feet away from her. He was obviously angry with this woman, his eyes where full of flames and his fists clenched together. This woman, in her dirty blonde hair with the eyes of a warrior deep within her was daring. Hector almost didn't know how to respond.  
  
"You should be in chains." Hector calmed. Atreis lifted her hand and pointed to a far corner where a pair of chains laid.  
  
"They don't fit a woman's wrist." Hector turned and saw the chains. He placed his hands on his hips; he was bluntly confused on how to handle her. She looked over him; he was washed and looked better than the day before where she fought with him. He wore a simple blue outfit with a necklace made of gold. Hector stepped towards her, and looked over the broken pieces.  
  
"Whom are you?" Hector asked, seemingly generally interested and guilty for the day before, and even for now. He knew that bruise wasn't from his own hands, but his guards. She seemed like this was a war she had no choice to fight in. As though this was her life, and that was all.  
  
But he didn't know her; he didn't whom she was and why she was here. Atreis placed her hands behind balancing herself against the wall; she was becoming dizzy again. Closing her eyes, Hector stepped forward.  
  
"You should rest, I see my guards must have injured you." Hector was too compassionate; Atreis could tell it could cause his end. He gazed over her, before gripping her forearms and trying to help her.  
  
"I'm fine. Besides, I killed most of them." Atreis refused his help, backing up he stared at her. "They gathered a rock, and hit me. Only way to knock me down I suppose." Her foot slid over into the piled mess she'd made of the bowl, she looked down, then stood back up. "Atreis, daughter of Peleus, sister to Achilles."  
  
Hectors eyes became wide and in complete shock. The sister to Achilles, the greatest warrior he'd known beside himself. And no doubt he'd not be pleased with her capture. His mouth opened wide, and he had nothing to say.  
  
"I wouldn't waist your time with interrogation, if you do, I will kill whom ever does." Atreis growled. Hector shifted his weight while his eyes never left from her. Atreis was far too cocky; she was trying to show more confidence, due to a lacking of something else. But at this moment, Hector saw a scared, and defensive woman. She supposed this was what he was great at, watching, it helped in how he was an enormous warrior for Troy.  
  
"No more killing Atreis, you know now this is Troy's kingdom, and you're under my control. I could have you thrown in a cell in chain with the local murders." Hector warned in a steady voice. "But after all, you may be needed." Atreis glared at Hector, if she was able to throw a dagger, she would aim for his heart. And the gaze Hector gave was nothing like hers; he seemed to believe that she might know something useful.  
  
"Right, so I can kill your local trouble makers? You really believe stuffing me in a cell will stop anything Hector?" Atreis stepped forward for the first time since Hector stepped in. She was tired, annoyed and in pain while her voice became loud and sharp. Her mind screamed for Achilles' help, but she got herself here, and she must leave on her own.  
  
Hector, standing there as though he was reading her thoughts kept his mouth shut, before walking out of her room, only to call the guards to open the door. She watched as his body moved as one, pure hard Trojan muscle, and she felt like vomiting. Due to the fact she, unlike the others, was foolish enough to think she was superior to the rest, and a horse right in the middle of Troy's countryside would cause no harm.  
  
Atreis walked over to the soft large bed that was fluffed with new blue sheets and four pillows and collapsed with s single breath of air.  
  
Meanwhile –  
  
"Where is she?" Achilles whispered at Eudorus. Turning, Eudorus looked as his men standing still, and turned their heads about each other, hoping someone would have an answer. Patroclus gripped Achilles shield that he just finished cleaning and almost walked past Achilles, until he took hold of his shoulder. Achilles murmured the same question to Patroclus, and his response was to shake his head 'no'. As though a blanket of truth had hit him, Achilles kicked the sand, wishing he'd be in battle to release to rage. Atreis was irresponsible, she was childish, and more than anything, she was just like her brother.  
  
Patroclus placed the shield back down into Achilles' hut, and then returned to his side with a suggestion.  
  
"Achilles," He began, but feeling slightly intimidated, he paused while Achilles' eyes gathered his surrounds thinking he might have just missed where Atreis was. "Give it time. Atreis will appear." 


	3. Weakness

**A/N:** This chapter has more description, and more emotion than the first 2. Also, we begin to see Atreis is weak, as is Hector. But Achilles weakness isn't where it should be.  
  
**The forsaken 1**: why thank you! Lol

**Donna Lynn**: umm, honestly, I haven't decided yet, I'm kind bouncing back and forth. For some reason, I truly don't like Andromache or Helen, so shrugs all in the air right now until I get a hold of the ending.  
  
**NOTE:** There might be two different endings, such as the ending in the book, and thus my own ending, I haven't decided...lol decisions...  
  
Chapter 3 – Weakness

* * *

Everything replayed in his mind. He could do nothing, not make some heroic move to try and find out the answers, nothing seemed to make sense. Many possibilities came about, yet only one unbearable ending.  
  
It was strange to believe Hector and Achilles shared the same thoughts, about the same woman. They both had just as much to lose. Hector could lose Troy, and Achilles could lose family. It was no longer about war, but almost slipped his mind when Achilles quarreled with Agamemnon.  
  
_"It's non of my worries. I'm fighting a WAR ACHILLES! Your foolish sister can drag herself out of what she fell into. If she is still alive, NOW leave!"_  
  
Achilles marched back into his hut, heated and angry. Not only was Atreis gone, but Brises was ripped away from him as well. Achilles' day where becoming more of a hassle, and hell he wanted to leave Troy's shores for good.  
  
_"What shall you have us do my lord?" Eudorus called at Achilles as the dark waters ruffled over the sandy beaches, their feet lay before the dryness, about to be sucked in by the deep.  
  
"Wait."_  
  
A few hours after dawn --  
  
"Ummm,"  
  
"She speaks!" A loud voice boomed about her ears, she jolted in shock while it echoed.  
  
"Possibly we shall receive the information Hector won't allow us to know." A small whiny voice called. The scuffling of feet was obvious, while whispers and a few loud words drew near. Atreis slowly opened her eyes, she felt her arms above her and held back; she was being propped up by a guard holding her back while fat ugly men in jewels approached her. They tried to touch her face, glaring at her every move though they where small and uncontrolled. Atreis pulled her face back before the fattest one of them all wished to place the tip of his fingers over her cheek.  
  
Keeping her mouth shut, the man was enraged and pulled back his hand. It is at these times when her life appeared in slow motion. She watched him pull his hand near his face, revealing a sword on his hip, but quickly she gazed around. She was in the throne room, Priam's seat; high above the others was vacant. Atreis gritted her teeth, while her eyes never shifted from watching this mans hand. As quickly as her heart agreed to the decision, she smashed her head back into the guard holding her, causing him to release her. With her free arms she detained the sword, and held her own, as the man froze with a childish scream.  
  
"Give one reason why I should end your life!" Atreis whispered while pressing pressure on his neck. His gray bread and eyebrow wiggled with fear as the few screams and shouts came from the crowd of old men. They wanted to push her buttons, but she got the best of them. "Call off your guards, or your advisor will die before Priam's throne!" Atreis shouted the guards stood still, their weapons drawn. Yet nothing was said, she knew this was a moment in which for the first time she was in complete control. Pressing harder, drawing blood she bit her lip.  
  
"ATREIS!" A familiar voice yelled with tapping steps towards her. Atreis closed her eyes from only a moment while breathing deeply. Her head became dizzy yet again, Atreis' mind began to curse the gods for the wound in which would cause her to fall and be seen as weak. Yet she showed no weakness, standing her ground, but after she felt a cold blade on the side of her own neck, she knew whom it was. "Everyone leave." Hector demanded while with his free hand touching her shoulder. Atreis closed her eyes; she was ready to faint. Dropping the sword just after the room had cleared, and allowing the man with dripping blood to run, she turned on her heel and fell to her knees. Hector on queue -- as always plunged down before her holding her from falling any farther.  
  
"Don't," Atreis slid back, Hector placed his hands on his thighs. His face became hard, and an annoyed look flushed over his usually calm and cool state. "In your damn kingdom or not Hector, I animal to be exploited in a damn cage!" Atreis looked through the strands of hair in which shielded most of her stare. Her hands held her up as her knees throbbed in pain. Her injuries from the rock had done some damage. Hectors eyes traced around the empty room, blood sprinkled the floor and the sword lay at her side. Her neck was bleeding, not much, but his blade managed to give her a warning.  
  
"Come on then," Replied Hector, standing up he kicked away the sword and avoided the blood puddle. "I'm not going to help you if that's what you wish." Hector told her in advance that he wasn't planning to help her up. Atreis pushed up softly to stand up, her spine straight while waiting for his command. After all, she wasn't to full strength and fighting him now to escape was a death wish with wiggly knees. "I apologize, I had no idea the men would want to interrogate you. You're capture was not announced. Only myself and my father knew." Hector knew the remaining guards whom lived must have told the story and lead them to her door. A petite dipped cut show cased the evidence he needed to know they yet again knocked her out violently to show her off as though she was a prize of war.  
  
Atreis' eyes exposed her entire disturbing stature. She was fuming, drained, emotional, and on the verge of murdering the entire Trojan kingdom if another exploit as this is repeated. Hector almost opened his mouth to reassure her that she was safe and to be never touched again. But it was something he couldn't possibly promise.  
  
Later that afternoon –  
  
"Oh my sweet," Andromache flickered a small red flower about her sons noise only to hear the child laugh and giggle in delight. This child was her pride and joy, and it seemed she was in another world when it was just Andromache and Astyanax. "Hector?" Andromache's voice floated about the room as her husband appeared. "Where have you been dear?" Hector walked over and placed a wooden lion in Astyanax's hands. The child cradled it before it entered his mouth now covered in drool.  
  
"A few of the old lords decided to play question and answer with the prisoner." Hector referred to her as a 'prisoner' to make Andromache happy. Saying _Atreis_ was more likely to arise questions.  
  
"Really? But Troy needs answers. And if this captive has them--"  
  
"She doesn't." He replied quickly, Andromache shrugged her arms and brushed her brunette hair from her cheeks with a smile. She seemed unfazed about the war, she couldn't and wouldn't understand anything about it. Andromache looked up at Hector, and a sweet tender smile appeared.  
  
"My darling, watch the sun fall with me tonight."  
  
"There's a meeting in the hall, I must go." Andromache closed her soft lips as Hector turned to his son, and then dashed off for a war meeting. Andromache noticed how distant everyone had become from this war, and while touching her son's face, her stomach knotted in terror.


	4. Breathtaking Meeting From Hell

**A/N:** Oh, I just thought of how fun this next chapter would be, after reading a few reviews, it just hit me...lol also Paris & Helen...

**Donna Lynn**: yeah i know! i'm still on my toes! lol :)

**Disclaimer:** yet again, I don't own anything but Atreis, and ummm, I'm making no moola. :)  
  
**Chapter 4** – Breathtaking / Meeting from hell

* * *

A shield would be a waste of time, if this was going to be done right, he needed to be light on his feet, swift and undetected. With his armor covering his chest, and his sword at his side, he darted from his hut and headed into the cove in which water smashed into on a daily basis.  
  
"Achilles!" Patroclus yelled for his cousin's attention, but Achilles kept running while giving a few last words.  
  
"STAY HERE! DO NOT MENTION THAT I'VE LEFT!" Those where the last words Patroclus thought of the entire night. Achilles ran off into the cove which was covered in a dark glow. Of course Eudorus would find out, it wasn't hard to imagine it. But Patroclus knew he must honor Achilles wishes. Holding his tongue, he walked back towards the lights of flaming logs which Greeks burned into the early mornings. This night, Patroclus stayed in Achilles hut, warding off any suspicious soldiers.  
  
In the breeze everything felt free, birds could float into a distance, and people could understand their freedom by the single touch of the mysterious invisible stroke.  
  
For the first time, Atreis truly began to feel like herself. Something awakened in her bold mind. Her bruise also started to fade, though the mark was visible. She was given fresh clothing, and she bathed today so now her hair danced in the breeze. The dirty blonde strands looked beautiful in the night's radiance, her cheeks had sheen and she actually smiled when she looked about the view she was given. It over saw the streets of Troy, and lead out beyond their walls where dozens of Troy's guards waited with powerful and deadly arrows.  
  
The dress, it was breathe taking as she saw it placed on the bed after her bathing. It was a light blue, Troy's colors, she ignored it, and in need of something clean she wore it. The dress was made of silk, it had a strapless top, (though what seemed like straps draped over her biceps), which hugged from her chest to her hips. A small rope covered in silver tied about her waist, and free-flowing fabric drifted over her legs. She felt like a queen in the middle of war. A Greek woman given all of Troy's luxuries. Fingers laced together, her eyes never drifted from the Trojan streets. Their city lights gave a luminous tint that ruptured into the country side.  
  
Something stopped her calm and satisfied moment. Lifting up the fabric over her thighs she stepped onto the ledge with a swift turn and she collected the sword she'd hidden on the roof. Holding it still, she looked into the corner of darkness. Something sparked in her mind; someone is lingering in her room.  
  
"Come out," She muttered in a low whisper. "Ac--" Atreis spun dropping the sword her voice went to scream until the gigantic palm rested over her mouth.  
  
"Shhhh!" Atreis eyes bulged open and her hands gripped the wrists of the one shushing her. "Calm yourself. No need to make a stir within these gates." He removed his palm and she saw his face.  
  
"Achilles!" Atreis whispered before hugging her brother deeply. He latched his arms over her. He finally was able to breathe and could think of more important issues than Atreis.  
  
"What happened? And why are you in here?" Achilles stepped back, all he saw was her gash and a gorgeous gown.  
  
"I'm sure we can go over explanations later."  
  
"So your alright then?" Atreis nodded as Achilles placed his hand over his hips, and a small smirk appeared. Atreis gazed at her brother, the strong, powerful and undefeated Achilles. She was feeling safe again.  
  
"Yes, how many guards did you kill?"  
  
"Not enough, now, shall I bring you back, or are you staying here for a better reason? Have they harmed you, other than with a view and some fruit?" Achilles gave a chuckle; she was fine other than her face. She looked better than she did on the beaches.  
  
"I'm fine, and no harm has come to me. Hector looks after me."  
  
"Hector?" A sharp reply bounced from Achilles, but Atreis nodded in confidence.  
  
"Yes, no one else is allow to 'deal with me', well I'm, learning a lot of useful things if you care too--"  
  
Achilles eyes shot to the door as it began to shuffle open. Atreis lifted up her arms and shoved Achilles; she knew he'd kill whoever entered.  
  
"I'm fine, now leave! I shall return with information, I swear too it!" Atreis whispered as Achilles shook his head at her then at the sword on the ground. Atreis face became brutal while pointing towards the ledge. She mouthed the words 'go now' forcing Achilles with no choice. He replied quickly.  
  
"This isn't over! I will retrieve you!"  
  
"Atreis," Hector approached her, she turned around to him, her face still and eyes questioning. His mind faded in a heartbeat, Atreis seemed different to his eyes this night.  
  
"Something you need Hector?" The attitude had returned to over shadowing her beauty yet again. If she could shut her damn mouth every man in the Aegean would ask for her hand.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?" Hector spoke to her as though they'd become friends. Sure, they'd taken a walk in the gardens in the middle of the afternoon, but it was only to meet Priam.  
  
"What now?" Atreis asked as Hector held out is palm. Atreis stared at it, refusing to touch it as though it was a monster planning to consume her. Raising and eyebrow at his tattered palm, he ignored her and grabbed her hand.  
  
Meanwhile --  
  
"PATROCLUS!" Odysseus entered Achilles' hut allowing the leather strips to flap from his forcing hand.  
  
"Odysseus is there a reason you barged in?" Achilles snapped at his friend, King Odysseus. His face seemed as though he was lost. Achilles raised an eyebrow as Brises stayed asleep in his bed.  
  
"But, you--"  
  
"Right, thank you for your time Odysseus, but you may leave now. Anything you're stuttering to say can wait for the morning." Achilles rolled over, his bare chest relaxing next to Brises skin. He'd known what Odysseus was barging in for, to see if he was here and where Achilles had gone. Little did he know that Achilles was also the top runner in the entire Aegean.  
  
"What did he want?" Brises turned her face to Achilles; he pulled her close and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Nothing my dear, rest now."  
  
Meanwhile (again, lol) --  
  
"You like the dress, yes?" Hector asked while escorting Atreis in the empty hallway. Atreis' eyes roamed as she spoke.  
  
"Yes, I adore it actually. You have some taste Prince of Troy." Atreis knew those last three words would nip at a Hector. He gripped her hand and pulled her violently close to him, stopping there progress down the hall. It was to a boiling point, her sharp remarks made him furious and now he'd announce it.  
  
"Stop calling me that. You've been here for days, and you call me that when you're angry. Frankly you've had everything here that those dusty shores can't give you. Now stop being such a child and act like the adult that's hiding in that dress!" Hectors fierce and aggressive tone rolled into her mind. His face was tilted to look deep into her eyes, his eyes showing he was fed up. She placed her palms on his burly chest in an attempt to get some space, but his arms locked her in. Atreis could feel his fingers move onto the swell of her back, she held her breath.  
  
Something came over her and she wasn't able to holler at him, run, or attack for a quick escape. And along with her ever changing mood, his changed as well. A stern stare still showed, but his hold became engaging as her firm hold faded to sweet and emotional.  
  
Atreis' breath became noticeably heavy, and now Hector was able to hear it. His mind wrestled its self, a flash of Andromache and Astyanax entered his minding unwillingly. Atreis felt his pressure give away. But he leaned over as though a kiss would appear, but Hector pulled away allowing the moment to dissolve."Follow me."  
  
"You're kidding me." Atreis said to Hector in a breathless voice, full of her personality. He wanted to face her, but he walked into a large circular room, in the middle sat a burning pit. Atreis speeded up to catch Hector stride, but something stopped her, and she followed behind him, keeping her distance. They passed the pit and down another hall. They both decided at the moment to ignore and avoid the attraction.  
  
Atreis held the flowing fabric in her hand as her curly hair bundled behind her neck. She noticed Hector stop, and rotate his view. He pushed a heavy door open with ease.  
  
"This way Atreis," Hector called, she rolled her eyes, she's not some lap dog here too understand and pursue commands! He stepped in a horribly lit room, and she saw two bodies sitting with their backs to Hector and herself. She crossed her arms as curiosity came over her. She licked her lips and looked at Hector who held out his arm pointing to the seat across from the other two. Atreis allowed the door to shut and passed Hector mouth the words 'What are you doing?' before standing in front of what she suppose was her seat. The two stood up.  
  
"Another joke, Hector you're hilarious." Atreis turned to the warrior and obviously sounded completely unhappy with the situation.  
  
"Atreis, please," Hector pleaded with Atreis in a low voice. She stood stern, her arms locked together, no smile appeared. "This is Paris, and Helen." Atreis stood as the two nodded and sat back down, they seemed awkward as Helen kept returning glances at Paris as if he knew something she didn't. Atreis hated this woman; she was willing to start a war over something as insignificant as love. Hector sat next to Atreis' seat, on her back he gripped the robe from about her waist and made her sit down. She eyed him, then back at the other two, a fire blaring between them.  
  
"I wish to know a few things about Menelaus. Do you know him?" Helen whispered in an extremely feminine voice, Atreis blinked with an annoyed tone. Hector noticed how Atreis' attitude became ridged and furious; his worry over her actions was easily noticeable. All awhile Paris cradled Helens hand as if she was a breakable charm.  
  
"Of course I know him, he whined to Agamemnon and that is why I'm here in Troy." A cold chill dripped down Helens back as the words left Atreis' mouth as though it was a dagger aiming for her death.  
  
"What has he said? Anything that's useful." Helen requested. Atreis shook her head in a pathetic fashion while exhaling.  
  
"You wish for me to inform you of how angry your husband is? Furious! His claim is to kill you both with his bare hands. I think he wants to watch you draw you last breath before you die, Helen." The sneering words where almost something Atreis enjoyed revealing. She was completely annoyed by Helen; she gave comfort knowing Helen wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.  
  
"Watch your words!" Paris stood up and yelled at Atreis. Hector lowered a hand at Paris, signally for him to sit back down and stay composed.  
  
"You asked the questions and I gave you answers. Don't contradict me young Prince. I know Menelaus; I've seen his fury and your little affair has sparked the greatest war of our time! What you wish me to help cover up everything." Atreis voice was cold and heartless. Hector viewed this side of her once before in the temple, and it was all a cover. "Fine, if you wish for me to pretend Menelaus isn't upset, and he didn't haul the biggest army the Aegean has ever seen across too Troy's beaches. Alright then, dear Helen, he is far from upset. He's completely happy that his wife ran off with a Trojan."  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"That's enough! Paris what did I tell you!?" Hector shouted at his brother as Paris stood with a sword towards Atreis. Hector drew a deep breath and placed his hand on the blade to lower it. Helen held her breath in silence. Atreis closed her eyes. Then stood and turned to Hector, her voice returned to some what of before, in the hallway when they got so close.  
  
"Can I leave now?" Atreis asked him, while placing out her hand. He had no choice, she asked in such a calm tone, and it seemed as though something was upsetting her, a side to her which he'd never seen before.  
  
Helen in her brash moves reached for Paris, making him drop the weapon and kiss her softly. Hector placed his hand over Atreis to lead her off. He stepped through the doorway first. But Atreis stood in the doorway, and halted. She gaped over to the couple and shook her head.  
  
"Thousands of men will die so you two can be together? Do you have any idea what you have caused? Be glad you have someone now Helen, due to you many women will be without husbands or brothers for years too come." Atreis closed her eyes as Hector waited next to her.  
  
"Happy?" Hector asked as they walked into the hall, her little ending speech was different, it wasn't an argument, but an actually adult comment without sneering or hissing involved.  
  
"Not even if the gods wanted me to be."  
  
A/N: man, this chapter had to have been my favorite to write! I took me about 3 hours, 4 sodas and one phone call. I enjoyed it! Omg, hope you all like it! More to come...lol 


	5. Three Great Warriors

**A/N:** Alright, i know it's been awhile, but i'm shifting from place to place! lol

**Trojans:** I'm glad you like it! Umm, the relationship between H&A will blur...if you understand that, lol

**Donna Lynn:** I like Atreis' relationship with Hector, it's real, there is no subornation , in which Hector as a Prince is used too. She calls it like she sees it. But also she is learning her more compassionate side from being with Hector. It's a joint learning experience as i like to call it! lol

**The forsaken 1: **Atreis will go out of her way to push some buttons, just for the reaction. And i love this character due to that! lol Ummm, we might not see Achilles with Atreis for awhile, but he's not completely gone from the story. She'll meet up with him once the big blow out of Hector and Achilles comes along in the movie. Which in this story is stretched out for a few chapters.

_I STILL AM THINKING OF HAVING 2 DIFFERENT ENDINGS! One for my own creative tastes, and another to follow the movie. shrugs dunno though, lol :)_

**Chapter 5** – Three Great Warriors

* * *

"What did you wish me to say?!"  
  
" –Something vaguely better!" Hector shouted at Atreis while opening her door. Two guards stood post by her door as Hector and she entered. The guards fasten the door and locked it shut.  
  
"I have nothing better to tell them! I said what I knew! Menelaus wants to murder Helen. So I embellished a bit, but I swear on my life its–"  
  
"That's not the point Atreis." Hectors forehead vein, began to bulge, though his voice remained calm. "She needed comfort,"  
  
"Then why did you even bring me to her? You know I would rather kill her myself." Atreis recalled in a normal tone while looking off into the distance, her palms pressed on the ledge of her view.  
  
"Why is that?" Hector folded his arms and stood a great distance behind her.  
  
"She started a war between Trojans and the Greeks. All to befit something that might not even be worth it. She called all the people I care about to war to be murdered for HER LOVE! She and Paris are completely selfish, and so consumed with what they 'have'! They knew it would bring upon this war. So many deaths so two people can share a bed?!" Atreis whipped around and leaned against the ledge. "Explain it to me if you think to know better."  
  
"You know I'm against this war. But I'm not handing my brother or Helen's head to Menelaus." Hector admitted to Atreis. She looked down, having nothing to reply with. Hector stepped near her, and then swept the hair from her face and behind her ear. "Sleep, if you wish we'll speak more in the morning."  
  
"It is morning." Hector chuckled slightly at her reply. It was quick, and something told him that Atreis didn't want to be alone. But he had a wife, and a son. His sweet smile stayed as she lifted her chin.  
  
"We'll speak later. And if you're good, you can come and visit my father." Hector spoke before disappearing into the dark, tracing his way to the door.  
  
"Isn't he afraid of me?" Atreis asked gently.  
  
"No, he's intrigued!" With that Hector headed out the door. Atreis reached for a dark cloak Hector left once during his many visits. She wrapped herself, before taking a look at the slump from the ledge. She raised her eyebrow. She'd done it before, it could be done again.  
  
Meanwhile –  
  
"Will you fight?" Brises asked Achilles while he tangled his finger in her hair. The sky was still dark, and they hadn't been able to sleep since Odysseus entering.  
  
"No, I won't." Achilles touched her face as her eyes where soft and sweet. The sweetest thing Achilles had ever seen with his war earned eyes. "I have you, my sister is well. There is nothing left."  
  
"I was wondering, she isn't in a cell?" Brises became interested, Achilles placed his hand over his ear, and held up his head. She looked at him fidget.  
  
"No, she's in this guest room. And she's been taken care of. Hector sees after her."  
  
"Hector! He sees after Atreis?" Brises pulled back, it was strange that Hector was dealing with a prisoner alone.  
  
"She's really not a captive, she'd dressed well, fed, bathed. She looks content actually. She refused to leave."  
  
"Is she a warrior as well?" Achilles laughed at her question. Of course! Any sibling to Achilles was a fighter.  
  
"Yes, yes she is. I taught her when she was eleven, just because my mother was afraid someone would one day take Atreis, and she'd be killed to provoke me. Thus I trained her." It made no sense to Brises why was a Greek, none the less and solider of Agamemnon not in a cage? What was hector thinking?!  
  
"You spoke of three great warriors." Brises spoke softy as the sheet of fur covered her skin. "Atreis, Hector and yourself?" Achilles nodded and ate a grape nothing seemed to faze him at the moment.  
  
"Yes, we all have the same qualities, but we use them all differently. Hector is the great warrior, praised and due to gather the throne. I, on the other hand am the threatening brute. Atreis is the queen whom needs no man." Achilles laughed at his own bullshit. He rolled onto his back while Brises rested on his chest. "Together, we are the greatest warriors alive. But never tell Atreis I spoke of her as a warrior; I'd never hear the end of it." The two seemed consumed with each other....and it didn't cause a war.  
  
-- "It's a beautiful sunrise." Atreis flinched as a woman, walked up beside her on the highest tower of Troy's kingdom. She wrapped her hands together and stared at this woman. She was breath taking, with long stunning brown hair and deep eyes to match. Atreis smiled at her, she seemed to have more wit than Helen. "I'm sorry to disturb you, what is your name?"  
  
"Atreis," She did it again, she spoke without thinking. Hector would have her skinned now for leaving her room. The woman, in her exquisite gown of a dark blue bowed slightly and gave a warm smile while standing next to Atreis.  
  
"Andromache, it's wonderful to meet you Atreis."  
  
"As am I." Atreis gave a grin before shifting to the sunrise. "I had to wake up early to watch this. It's beautiful, but gives warning." Atreis pointed out to the sun, its golden yellow was consumed by a pink that mixed with a purple, into a red, blood red. Andromache nodded in agreement, then turned to a commotion down in the streets. "Agamemnon," Atreis mumbled to herself, Andromache turned to what she'd said, and her eyes filled in horror.  
  
"Greeks are coming, that's why Hector was absent early this morning!" Andromache turned, looking at Atreis. "Follow me," She hollered at her new acquaintance, Atreis followed reluctantly. This was Hectors wife, the woman he'd never speak of. She held her dress in place and dashed after Andromache. They ran from where they saw a horde of Greeks marching towards the gates of Troy.  
  
Within minutes, Atreis found herself standing with the highest of Troy's people; she blended in well with her new attire. King Priam sat in a throne built of stone, as Andromache sat at one side of him, and Helen at the other. Around them where some of the men whom tried to attack Atreis a few days earlier, but they seemed to not recognized her new clean look. Priests, advisors and more stood watching the Greeks approach in the light of day. Troy's men drew from the gates and the front line sat on horses.  
  
Two horses, Helen and Andromache seemed partial too, it was Paris and Hector. Atreis stepped forward from her position. Helens eyes nailed Atreis, and her eyes welled up, but her voice was gone. Priam turned to see what Helen viewed, and suddenly she was caught.  
  
"Atreis?" Priam called, she turned and looked at him with wide eyes. Everyone stared at her as she felt out of place.  
  
"Priam, I was just-"  
  
"Many find it hard to believe that Greeks are against this war. But you have proven them wrong." His old yet wise voice hollered what she'd told him days before. "I'm glad you could join us." Priam smiled and nodded his head his hand reached out to her as though a beckoning symbol of peace.  
  
"Thanks for you're hospitably my lord." Andromache's jaw dropped, this was the captive Hector was over seeing -- this beautiful woman?! Suddenly his midnight disappearances rattled in her mind of episodes where this woman was involved. Andromache locked her jaw shut, and worried over her husband's battle instead.  
  
Atreis turned around to the faint whispers the advisors muttered about her, as she stood a head of them. "I can hear you. And no, I'm not passing secrets, or planning an internal attack." Atreis mocked their worries and waved her palm as a continuation of her sentence. "I'd much rather stand at the side of the battle than be in the thick of it."  
  
"You must know the Greek ways then." One advisor piped up and took a bold step, suddenly the eyes of every Trojan within a seven-foot radius was planted on Atreis, yet again. Atreis gave a sickening stare to this man, the man that had the nerve to stand up and suggest she give away Greek secrets.  
  
"How dare you insult fool? I would never give Greek secrets to a damn Trojan!" Atreis' mind hissed and her eyes released this feeling deep with in her soul. Yes, she was within the Trojan gates, but in no way was she planning to take part and share secrets. Long ago this would be in her nature, but just as the seasons change, so do Greeks.  
  
"If you're suggesting I go over strategies with your generals, I believe you are speaking to the wrong Greek. Just as I've kept your secrets as that, I shall keep there's silent. I am no longer involved with this war." It had to be the most important thing Atreis had said while being here in Troy. But this did not stop Helen; she stood up and shot back.  
  
"Then what do you consider yourself Atreis? You are a warrior, your brother happens to be Achilles correct? Are you claiming that you have no side, this would be that you're a traitor to the Greeks?" Helen took a brave stride; she wanted to be even after last night. Priam looked between them, he could see the flames between the two and how their passion towards each other was another war entirely. Andromache sat still, ignoring the pitiful argument and watched Hector below.  
  
"You where once Queen of Sparta Helen, now your Princess of Troy. But unlike you, I am not causing death from being in Troy, and yet I'm still a Greek." Atreis nodded at King Priam before anything else could explode from the quarrel. "Thank you Priam, we shall have another conversation tonight?" Atreis cut off any attempt Helen had to reply.  
  
"If time permits," Priam nodded back with a weak smile, thanking Apollo that the argument as ending with Atreis leaving. With the commotion Helen and Atreis caused, they failed to notice Paris had challenged Menelaus. And by this time, Paris was wounded on his thigh and bleeding profusely. Helen could hardly breathe.  
  
Atreis drifted into the inter workings of the Trojan kingdom, and covered her eyes.  
  
"Troy will fall, and all that I've come to love will die." Atreis spoke to herself in a shadowed hall. A deep breathe left her, sliding down, griped the sword.  
  
A/N: oh time flys...lol man, hope your enjoying it, I love it! Lol maybe cause I know whats gunna happen, lol


	6. The Aftermath

**A/N:** if you enjoy this story, I'm running out of ink, popcorn and mountain dew, donations would be great...lol j/k (  
  
Oh, lets see, Paris begins to stick his noise between Hector and Atreis, and sees the larger picture.... A Trojan loves a Spartan, and a Trojan loves a Greek?? WHA?? Lol I dunno yet, lol Helen Andromache make a plan to get rid of Atreis whom is turning Troy upside down, well too them....lol that'll happen in chap 7 though, lol  
  
**Chapter 6** – The aftermath

* * *

Andromache and Helen greeted their wounded warriors at the unlocked gateway of Troy. The Greeks fled back to the shores once Troy's arrows released from their bows. It was death wish to try and attack with the arrows slamming into their front lines. Agamemnon managed to lose a brother, Menelaus was killed but Hectors sword, breaking all the rules of war in order to protect Paris from certain death. Paris challenged Menelaus and in a pathetic measure latched onto Hector his savior. Hector drove his sword into Menelaus.  
  
Helen treated Paris' thigh and held him through the rough few hours of the after math. Andromache held her son and griped Hector as though he was going to disappear right in front of her eyes if she allowed him to go.  
  
Rejoicing came from inside Troy's walls, its people celebrated the defeat of Agamemnon and the death of Menelaus. It was a drunken gala, but a handful knew better. They knew what Troy's future held, and I didn't matter if the walls could hold the Greeks back, it never meant that they would stop. And that was what the majority rejoiced over? Figuring that the Greeks where packing to leave? Soldiers, generals and Hector knew it was far from over. This war wasn't ending tonight, or in the morning. Agamemnon's ego suffered a blow, and he was damn if he didn't take Troy in the next wake hours.  
  
Achilles and Brises wrapped up within them selves, as if there was no outside world or war. All that no mattered was the two of them, and the blossoming love they'd created. Brises beamed over Achilles, still seeing is faults, but she ignored them and saw his beauty.  
  
Helen and Paris had a similar relationship, Helen saw past his coward acts, and saw what she wanted -- a man who loved her and risked it all to stay by her side, even to cause war.  
  
Andromache touched her husband's cheek where a small wound embedded in his skin. Hector closed his eyes; his wife's touch was mesmerizing and it still gave him chills. Their child, Astyanax gave soft sounds of a blissful sleep in the early hours of the afternoon.  
  
But to Atreis, it was a joke. Patting hastily, she released the sword from her palms. She'd be sparing with her imaginary enemy for hours now. She hadn't stopped this rapid attempt to regain a mind set over the resent events. For some reason it never settled with her, and she couldn't comprehend why. Her mind was able to think in a fast pace when she was training, but this time it wasn't working. Her breathing was still quick; she slid down the wall and sat down. Her face was glowing and her lips where pale, she could only see a few things in her mind that made since.  
  
Achilles, Patroclus and Hector.  
  
The three of them, so different yet so alike they beamed and flashed in her thoughts. Atreis closed her eyes as the pain she'd experienced earlier in her heart had returned.  
  
"Damn the gods, damn Apollo and all those whom are making me suffer!" Atreis rumbled, allowing her eyes to stay shut and her face be hit by the suns never ending shine.  
  
"Something you'd like to share with me?" Atreis puffed out a hunk of air and laugh to herself, Paris had approached her. She wasn't fond of Paris he was immature and selfish. But she resented him, he was given everything, and yet he still took something he couldn't have to cause a greater problem than a herder's daughter would.  
  
"What now Paris?"  
  
"Know more than you revealed."  
  
"Paris!" Atreis cried out, it wasn't an aggravated tone, she was just tired. "Allow yourself to heal before you interrogate me. Besides, I have nothing to tell you." Paris looked at her with those eyes that made Helen come back to Troy.  
  
"You know something, or else why have you picked up a sword? Warriors spar to either train, or to be capable too clear their mind. What are you clearing Atreis?"  
  
"What you want to hear you already know." Atreis' eyes looked concerned and they mirrored Hectors from what Paris remembered earlier in the day. Atreis knew Troy would fall, and she knew Hector would pay for Paris actions. And all of this information, Paris knew, he just disregarded. "You must know pay for your actions young Prince."  
  
Paris forehead became heavy as his eyebrows narrowed with interest. "How do you know this?"  
  
"An extremely smart woman." Atreis recalled to the day that her mother was told how her children would play a huge part in one of the greatest wars of her time. Along with that, all the incidents seemed to fall in place of how her mother told her. But the ending was never divulged to Atreis. But she could tell what the last faze would become.  
  
Paris' eye where distracted by another passer-by. He stepped back from Atreis; she turned to her left and saw Hector.  
  
"Thank you Atreis." Paris bowed lightly and walked away. Her mood was different from when he'd run into her before, her spirit had calmed, and her attitude was easier than before. Atreis showed weakness, and pain like a normal human being. She was no longer snappy, or harsh, she was finally showing herself.  
  
"Is this what you've been doing when you sneak out?" Hector's voice was sturdy and he wasn't in a pleasant mood. If this was any other day, he'd laugh and escort her to her room.  
  
"Haven't I gained outside privileges?" Atreis asked standing up before him. Hector's face was tired, and he looked like he had killed a thousand men and wished to take it all back. "Are you--"  
  
"Let's go," Hector demanded, he gathered up the sword from the ground and placed his hand on her back, making her move. Atreis didn't question it. She had been in battle, and this mood he illustrated was the worst a warrior could posses.  
  
Meanwhile –  
  
"Any suggestions Achilles?" Odysseus asked his dear friend as they sat on the same log, eating fresh meat, Achilles hands seemed prefect compared to the war beaten layer Odysseus owned.  
  
"Everyone knows Troy has the best arrows, there is no point to attack their walls."  
  
"Yes well--"  
  
"Yes well I hope you figure it out Odysseus." Achilles stood up and stretched. "I will be leaving some time tomorrow."  
  
"So early? Achilles we need you, the men need your pose! They need your sword!" Odysseus pleaded with Achilles, but he just waved his hand and walked into his hut. "Are you planning to leave your sister?"  
  
"She'll be back."  
  
"Just when we need her your sister is gone," Odysseus mumbled to himself before headed off, shaking his head doubtfully. Atreis was famous for talking Achilles into anything, and Odysseus was a close second. But at the moment, nothing seemed to be worth it.  
  
"Leaving?" Brises asked in shock.  
  
"Yes, leaving. I have no war here. This has to do with Agamemnon's own stunt, not mine." Achilles convicted while taking off his black robe, beaded in gold. Brises looked at Achilles as though her heart had been ripped out and smashed. Achilles saw this look, and knelt to her side, gripping her firmly.  
  
"Of course you can come with me."  
  
--  
  
"Are you insane?" Atreis called out to Hector; he was perched over her view of the streets. She rose from her seat on the bed and stood behind him, her fists clenched. Suddenly everything came clear to her. But Hector didn't cringe at her impulsive words. "You killed Menelaus, and by so breaking all the--"  
  
"HE IS MY BROTHER!"  
  
"AGAMEMNON WILL HAVE YOU KILLED!" Sharp screams drifted into the hall but it empty, until a single step heard the sounds of two angry people.  
  
Gripping Paris' attention as he travel about the halls. His long dark outfit flowed with the wind, but his face winced from his injury. Seeing the two guards, she nodded towards them, allowing them to leave. Placing a hand on the locked door, he held his ear to the wood His own name was in the middle of this heated conversation. "PARIS UNDERSTANDS WHAT HE DID! GO INTO THE BED OF A KING AND SLEEP WITH HIS QUEEN CAN CAUSE DEATH! HE SHOULD BE KILLED HECTOR!"  
  
"ACHILLES WOULD DO THE SAME FOR YOU!!" Hector retorted in his deep male voice that crashed into her. She swallowed hard and shook her head.  
  
"Yes, because he came so quickly to my aid." Atreis looked down in shame; her own brother came to save her days after her capture, nothing like how Hector protected Paris today. "You have more to live for than keeping Paris alive!"  
  
"Don't speak of him as though you know him!" Shouted Hector back to Atreis. She blinked and drew a disgusted breath.  
  
"What is there to know? He made Helen of Sparta to Helen of Troy." Atreis stepped near Hector; she saw the cuts over his face and body. She knew how his heart ached for peace. "There must be something better to fight for?" Atreis asked Hector.  
  
"My brother's head seems good to me."  
  
"But it my cause your head Hector!" Atreis raised her voice. Hector stepped around her and towards the door. Atreis spun about and watched his back.  
  
"I can fend on my own."  
  
"I met your wife." The words made Hector freeze. He didn't wish for them to meet, and he never understood why, but he figured it was best. "I would hate for her to be without her husband." Turning as though he would not in control he walked quickly to her.  
  
"And what is it you don't wish to be without? Huh?! Atreis what is it? Stop this game you play! Why are you so concerned about Troy when you are a Greek?! Your brother wants to kill me! Yet you want Troy to be safe!" Hector shouted close to her face. Atreis pulled back, feeling Hector was getting out of control and was beginning to frighten her. She saw his arms flex and the ribbed in a fashion she never wished to see. "You fought in the Temple, you seemed so damn happy about it! AND NOW YOU WORRY ABOUT THE HEAD YOU WERE WILLING TO TAKE OFF!!" Atreis ignored his forcing questions.  
  
"What shall you do now Prince of Troy? Time is running out."  
  
"Time is out of my control Atreis. I pray to Apollo and make my peace." Hector seemed have ignored her lack of answers, but he already knew the answers. But she would never say, she was far too stubborn. And for that, his heated anger lingered.  
  
"I would advise you tell Paris to do the same." Atreis retorted, she had to have that stupid comment.  
  
"Let's never speak of Paris again."  
  
Paris, still listening outside the door heard all of the arguments, he still wanted to hear why Hector was so protective over this woman. She was rude, stubborn, hypocritical and very abrasive. Yet Hector fancied their time together. And all of this made Paris believed that Andromache needed to know.  
  
"I am not your slave; I shall speak of what I want."  
  
"This is true; you are a guest of Troy confined in a room only allowed to speak with me." Hector said light heartedly, Atreis gave a small grin after the tense conversation.  
  
"Yet I am not your slave." Atreis said coolly. Hector nodded and a smirk curved his lips.  
  
"Far from it." Atreis gazed up at Hector, he was about the height of Achilles, and her stature reached his noise, and it made her laugh. After a long pause of their eyes being locked, she continued.  
  
"Hector," Her lips parted as his name flowed out in a sweet yet distressed manner. Hector shook his head, knowing what might slip from her mouth. He quickly rapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He rested his chin on her head softly before kissing her hair compassionately.  
  
Compassion, something Hector was famous for.  
  
"Shhhhh." He whispered for console. But just as quick as she was in his arms and was out. She pushed him away and walked over to her famous modest ledge, the view that gave her freedom to analysis the surroundings of Troy.  
  
"Go to your wife Hector, you can't confuse us anymore." Atreis was right, he was beginning to blur the line of what Andromache was, and what Atreis was considered to the Prince.  
  
With those last words, it fueled Paris to speedily leave the scene. He now had the right information in which he was searching for. Now all he needed was to find Andromache and Helen to rapidly build a solution to the Greek that single handedly was destroying his kingdom. 

a/n: comments and reviews are loved! lol plus i have this silly habit of responding! lol


	7. Rapture

**A/N:** Alright, we have Priam, Hector, Paris, Andromache, Helen, Achilles and Brises, anymore requests? J/k I'm having fun, for a short while I have this writers block, and I was on vacation, so I'm back, with more in mind. Enjoy!  
  
Also thanks to the great reviews, it kinda helps me continue knowing someone enjoys this!  
  
**Lady Discord:** why, thank you! Glad to hear you enjoy it. In the next chapter or two it should go great, plus with the two different endings...(thanks to the forsaken 1's advise!)  
  
**Trojans:** I KNOW! More Achilles/Brises :) I'm trying, but I hit a block, though I knew what I wanted to write. I'm updating I swear! lol  
  
**Chapter 7** – Rapture

* * *

Her mind was blinded, until the instant Paris found her, and spoke of the truth. Her heart was beating lightly and her eyes where glued to his back. Andromache's heart was like mud again, and it wasn't going to be simple to mold back.  
  
_"Son, you shall have a bride soon, there is no need for delay, and a future king needs a family!" Priam yelled at Hector, he was 20 and wifeless. Hectors young face seemed untouched by war or pain when he nodded at his fathers argument "Her name is Andromache, she is beautiful my son, you shall grow to love her, and one day produce a wonderful heir."_  
  
It seemed like years since they day the met, and hours later became husband and wife. Andromache felt her heart flutter, what did Atreis have to rip Hector away from his own wife! Andromache knew it was time, leaving her son with his father, and she darted towards Helen, whom was down the hall.  
  
"I heard every word." Paris kept the huddle between Helen, Andromache and himself close with a single torch burning.  
  
"What was said?" Helen's hood skimmed over her golden locks while she asked Paris. Andromache's face was full of anxiety and panic, Hector was nearly lost, and she wasn't able to clutch him. Paris looked at Andromache with sincere eyes while replying.  
  
"I don't think Atreis is a friend of Troy, or Hector." Andromache shook her head, as tears swelled in her eyes. All those missing nights, and since this war Hector was already distant – and heading for Atreis.  
  
"This woman must be taken care of! Paris do something! She is ruining everything we have! She is a swordtess and could kill anyone of us!"  
  
"But also can Hector." Helen sparked back, her eyes dashing between Paris' and Andromaches. "I'm sorry Andromache, but he's attached to this woman, and if she isn't taken care of, you may lose your husband."  
  
Andromache's face fell, with tears rolling as though a hatch was opened. Helen drew Hectors wife close as her knees became visibly weak. Paris saw the pain in which he'd allowed to enter Troy, and his bitter face watched his sister in-law cry.  
  
Helen balanced Andromache in her frail arms and gawked at Paris, her eyes screaming for him to resolve this problem of Atreis. Paris leaned over and touched his sisters back with pity.  
  
"We shall find a solution my dear."  
  
A few hours later –  
  
"ATREIS! DAUGHTER OF THETIS AND PELEUS?!" The door to her room rocked open as about ten guards, in full shield and armor drove a path from the hall to the bed she slept in. One of the men, with his thick horde held out a sword and pointed it at her as though she was a violent savage; Atreis pulled her sheet over her body and sat up. Her attitude was about to kick in.  
  
"Yes, and what in the hell do you think you are doing guards? Have you no respect for women these days? Now get the hell out of here before that little sword gets placed somewhere you'd rather it not!" Atreis warned in a light cheery voice as though what she purposed was a ride to experience with laughs.  
  
"You are charged with murder!" Atreis raised an eyebrow, her expression abandoned her famous 'no holds bar' condition. Their faces where so strict and dismal, she sat up, still shadows by her sheet. Wiping her eyes, she shook her head.  
  
"I didn't kill anyone!" Liar, she has, but as far as Atreis remembered, it had been days since.  
  
But just as she spoke in her dumbfounded tone, a guard yelled to cut her off.  
  
"You have 2 minutes to get dressed, we'll be outside waiting!" All the options Atreis had rolled in her brain, she could head for the beaches, just a few good moments of jumping down that abysmal terrace and she'd be free. But something coaxed within her, evoking that small piece of her that was identical to Achilles. The escape plan, HA there wouldn't be an escape plan, she would kill the guards and go from there. That's how her entire batch of disorder starts, she creates something in which she at times cannot or will not finish. This in turn leaves Achilles a mess.  
  
But this time, she had no prior plan, no option A, B, or C. Her eyes flared up and cheeks rosy from the heat that channeled out of her. With her slick dress on, hair pulled back, and her weapons in which Hector allowed in her room veiled. She took a last gaze at what she lived about for almost four days, and conjured up her memories. All that flowed in her mind was Hectors shadow; it danced over the room, revealing every place he'd been. It was a flash as the recapturing she attempted ended with the hollering of another mindless guard.  
  
Atreis wanted to freeze this moment in time. Her soul was anchored in this room; her pain had drained due to this exact room. All that she'd come to be reassured by was here, in Troy. She was never the same since her encounters with Priam, Andromache, and Hector. Hector gave her something she'd held absent her whole being. At times, she could swear he savored spending time in this pathetic holding cell too. Atreis head hung low, this feeling of disappointment drew over her. She felt her noise undertake a small sniffle things are changing.  
  
A crisp bellow astounded her; the men shattered the door to get to her. But she stood still, feeling that emotion in which she'd held back for so long still trailing. She allowed them to drag her, she allowed them to accuse her, and she allowed them to grope her as though she was a toy, all due to this emotion.  
  
_Why fight? It means nothing to anyone..._ Atreis felt her eyes finally shut; she was dragged like a wild animal, on the loose and capable of destroying all that she came in contact too.  
  
"THERE SHE IS! THAT MURDER!" Atreis recognized that childish little glee, Paris. "She killed Lord Loran! I told you father, she was a danger from the very beginning!" Atreis shot her eyes open in a swift jolt; she elbowed a guard, and kicked the other viciously. As the guard fell, she traced his hip, ripping out his sharpened sword. Paris, like many other things had reborn her devilish mood, she gripped the sword and looked up at all those in shock and running away. But there was a few behind, Paris stood tall, his eye fueled with frustration. Priam, his old wise glare fell upon Atreis in disillusionment.  
  
It was as though they'd entered an arena, and Atreis was at the center. She stood tall and powerful, draping down her mighty sword and crashing them into the useless men. She gritted her teeth as blood now stained her favorite dress, and she'd reached a point she wished to never see again.  
  
One by one the guards flew to defeat Atreis, but they failed and ending up holding blooding wounds and crawling in throbbing pain.  
  
Turning harshly, she saw two shadows in the breeze. Their stature was stiff, and confident. Atreis became interested; she dropped her sword, while the groans of defeated security men trailed away.  
  
Stepping quickly, their faces became apparent and their confident glare landed on Atreis.  
  
"GUARDS SEIZE HER!" One of them shouted while pointing a frail finger at Atreis as though she was yesterday's garbage. Atreis began laughing hysterically in disbelief.  
  
It was Helen pointing, with Andromache's bewitching glare that hit Atreis with answers. Atreis felt the replacing guards latch onto her bulky arms. Holding her breath, she was pulled away from their grasp.  
  
"If you wanted me gone you should have just asked." Atreis spoke casually; her heels drifted over the tile, Paris' watchful eyes enclosed Atreis, while Priam watched in horror. He adored Atreis, and found she was a different type of woman than he'd know before -- a different species.  
  
Andromache turned to Helen for comfort. Atreis bowed her head in shame, it was about time she was caught for murder, but this time she didn't commit it. Hearing whispered words of hate and anger, Atreis lifted her head back, and her eyes locked onto her savior.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON? ATREIS!" Hector, he walked in like the gods placed him on a pedestal, Andromache shouted to her husband in a desperate plea to distract him, but Hector's furry was closer than ever before. He's returned from battle, his face sliced and armor in fresh blood. A servant approached him and tended to take off his armor while everyone froze as though they'd been caught stealing. Paris' eyes drooped downward, while their father shook his head steadily in regret. Hector's eyes balanced in amazement from Atreis' being held back by guards and all those near the scene. To most of his concern, Andromache was in clear view with Helen and the proceedings.  
  
"She has killed Lord Loren; he was killed during the night." Paris convicted without sympathy, Atreis sighed deeply and again found humor in the false accusation.  
  
"But we don't know this to be true." Priam spoke to Paris, and turned to Hector's bold stare.  
  
"Do you have an alibi Atreis?" She was finally standing, with her wrists pulled back and locked tight. She gazed over to Hector and closed her eyes, shaking her head 'no'. Hector apprehension showed, but he didn't speak. He wished to save Atreis, but there was nothing he could do. Atreis was already judges, and there was no way to prove any innocence without ruining Troy.  
  
"Like I've said! She takes Troy's spoils and now we pay the price to have a killer in our city!" The words bellowed from Paris, and his conviction hadn't lightened. Atreis felt her jaw tense up, and the words just escaped.  
  
"Oh but your willing to drag a war here Paris! Believe me, a killer under your roof is a irrelevant to what you have allowed to fall onto TROY!" Atreis' cheeks burned with passion, and all that bottled up stress and emotion had drained due to the physically and verbal actions.  
  
Priam closed his eyes and shook his head, his delicate hand falling over his eyes. The pain from his heart had already elevated from the war, but now it was hitting a all time high.  
  
Andromache, being clutched by Helen watched her husband struggle for Atreis, and suddenly her heart melted in fear. Her tears joined together and over ran her strength that she held as dear; they fell without warning. And at that moment, she wished that she'd never agreed with Paris, the help destroy any chance for Atreis to survive in Troy.  
  
_"What are you doing?" Atreis called out. Rolling over, she viewed the sky, it was about 2 am. "It's not even close to morning."  
  
"Shhhh," Hector stepped forward, he had nothing but a long sarong like clothe tied about his waist. Sitting up, she watched Hector sit next down near her. Her eyes watched him closely; something was stirring in his brilliant mind. She reached out and brushed her soft silk like fingertips over his shoulder.  
  
"What?"_  
  
_"I'm confused." Atreis, like usual smirked and gave a heart filled laugh, her expression was attractive to his sore eyes.  
  
"Over what, war?" Hector shook his head in response. "If you don't talk, I can't help."  
  
"Then don't talk."  
  
"Then get out."  
  
"You should be thanking me instead of arguing over nothing Atreis."  
  
"Then why am I arguing with you if there is nothing!"  
  
"There is something!" Hector blurted out loudly his eyes looked at her with a pathetic act, as though she was missing the obvious. His muscles tensed up and she crawled off the feathered bed and over to the terrace._  
  
"You seat among us, eat our food and spit on our courtesy! How dare you!" Paris added in his last rebuttal.  
  
"I haven't killed anyone! I haven't caused a fuss or murder! And how dare you Prince, you start a war and suddenly you're the saint!" Atreis was slapped harshly for her harming words. Hector flinched; he wanted to in brace her, not for anything other than comfort.  
  
Hector blinked and watched Atreis be placed a genuine jail; his mouth went dry as his brain was already flowed over the resent events.  
  
"Father!" Hector shouted, his deep voice echoed over the halls. Racing to Priam's side, he placed his knee on the single step, Paris turned to his older brother as a bow appeared. "She couldn't have killed this man! What reason does she have?"  
  
"She is a Greek Hector! She has no other reason worthy of our time brother!"  
  
Paris' interruption almost caused Hector to lift his palm and make Paris rethink his out burst. Hector pointed off into the distance, where Atreis was dragged in silence. His voice rang out over what had happened that morning on the shore, and Andromache's heart broke yet again, her suspicions had been yet again confirmed. Hector praised Atreis, and would wish to call her to his side as though she was a queen of all that great and just.  
  
Helen held Andromache's palm as the tears roared and made her cheeks a deep shade of red. Paris looked at the two women, and his heart broke at their misery. Hector spoke nothing ghastly of this brutal woman, though in Andromache's spirit she knew this woman did more than kill. She ruined all that Andromache came to love. And now, more than ever she believe what Paris had done has brought Atreis closer to Hector rather than tare her apart.  
  
Meanwhile –  
  
Achilles placed his palms into the sand to hold himself up. His face was overwhelmed with emotion. Muscles strained, he felt his fists in need of a fight. Eudorus knelt down to his lord, but was only waved away.  
  
"ACHILLES! PLEASE ACHILLES!!" Brises nearly fell a dozen times in the scorching sand while attempting to go to his side. But she was only turned away but Achilles; Eudorus made eye contact with her, and shook his head lightly.  
  
The blood on Eudorus' face was still fresh with all the battle of the morning.  
  
"Find Atreis, I want her found now!" Achilles voice was like a god's as his men scrambled to find some sort of leadership. Bracing himself Achilles stood up, and tears rolled down his face. Brises wanted to reach him, and hold onto him without regret, but his sudden rage made her want to run, rather than stay. "No more little games Atreis, can't sleep with the enemy anymore!" Achilles shouted in fury, his emotions rolled on overload and it was to be taken out on anyone. And at this moment he wished to argue with the missing Atreis. He glanced back down where he first saw his body, the body of his cousin Patroclus. The nightmare he prayed to avoid rammed its way into his life.  
  
"Achilles," Brises tear-filled plead brought her to her knees in pain. Her face was not only trying to heal, but not the salty tears winced them, creating a stinging experience.  
  
Achilles shot up and cut Brises off.  
  
"Have you lost a cousin Brises?" Achilles voice hardened, as a sneer drifted in the air. Brises felt her spine coil. She shook her head no and lowered it, feeling a scolding on the horizon. "Your about too,"  
  
"Please! Please no! Hector didn't--"  
  
"HECTOR DID!" Achilles marched forward, his face inches away from her, and she was shaking in terror. "Hector killed Patroclus, don't you dare defend him Brises, don't you dare." Achilles turned to his men, they once where moving swiftly, but for some reason they'd stopped. He glared his eyes and they ran.  
  
"FIND HER NOW!" Achilles placed his hand mercilessly on his hips; his eyes shot a glare at the Trojan palace. "God damn you try and play house now Atreis. I'll be damn if you haven't killed that bottom feeder yet," Achilles at this point could have killed Atreis as well for conspiring with the murder of Patroclus.  
  
"Achilles I beg you, Hector is a good man," But it made no matter to Achilles, he ignored her words, so she lay gripping the sand, and praying to Apollo that the man she loved, didn't kill her cousin.  
  
Achilles left into his hut, and assembled together his weaponry and armor.  
  
A/n: I've decided to wait another chapter for Atreis' reaction, this chapter is about 7 pages, and I figure it'll take a few more for her full response, so yup yup! Hope you enjoy, and the chapter should be out in the next few days. ( man, I love this story in within the next 2 or 3 chapters it's over...wimpers but I have some great ideas about Hectors son, or another story of Hector, Atreis, Achilles and such....lol can't wait! lol 


	8. Pity or Pain

**A/N:** so this chapter has Atreis reaction to Patroclus death, plus Achilles. Hector has to come forward and face his actions. Also for those whom think I'm killing the movie/classic, please understand, I like many others aren't attempting that. Hector is a good man, who loves his wife and child. He is no creep, or a dirty man. He just had to face a few things...  
  
**Cotton Blossom:** I have no issues to hear what your opinion is. Thus you should have no issues hearing mine, and if you didn't want to see some different pieces then you should watch what you read. I haven't 'destroyed' a classic, it's only due to your standards. But anyway, thanks for your opinion, I was hoping for broad views.  
  
**Loyalreader:** thank you! I'm going as fast as I can, lol.  
  
**Ginger:** whoa, you have me an interesting side of the story that I never thought of. Ummmm...well, lets say I feel a sequel coming on! Lol  
  
**The forsaken 1:** your so loyal, lol nothing makes me smile more than a constant reader still reviewing! Lol thank you so much.  
  
**mrs.captainjohnnydepp:** I'm glad you like it! I'll write more, I swear.  
  
**SectorLutter:** Thanks for the heads up, and I don't mind, it's kinda funny I'm on there though! I had fun writing her reaction, I don't think I'm finished with it though. Lol I'll drag it onto the next chapter a little.  
  
**Chapter 8 –** Pity or Pain

* * *

Sweat. Her palms had actually collected sweat. And it didn't compare to the awful smell that radiated from the cell. She could imagine all of the people whom just spat everywhere.  
  
Yet she was here, in this cold little box with a cage as a door. The door had bars, and you could actually view the outside through it. But she had no desire too.  
  
She hadn't killed Lord whatever-his-name-is yet it was enough to condemn her. Besides that, her heart had taken a toll. She saw the ache in Andromache's eyes, and something tingled from her and it hit Atreis like a shock wave.  
  
Look at what she'd caused.  
  
"YOU!" Atreis awoke from her little adventure and saw Helen at the bars, clamped them as though she where to die from them. Atreis rolled her eyes and adjusted her dress, she found that sitting in this horrible box was better, standing helped release that venom in the air that made her wish to gag.  
  
"What now Helen, have I killed someone else you might have trampled upon?" Atreis made a joke, but Helen wasn't laughing.  
  
"So you did kill --"  
  
"NO! I didn't kill your 85-year-old lord Helen. I'm too good for that, I go for the young ones you see." Atreis for some reason found it amusing to confuse Helen, she was far to pretty, which meant in the long run it would hurt her own intellect. Helen's iron palm was like glue to the bar, and her eyes fell on Atreis as though Helen planned to kill. "If you wanted me gone a simple request would have worked, not some damn phony attempt at framing me." Atreis crossed her arms after taking her dirty blond hair, which wasn't as fair as Helens, from her face. She noticed that Helen had a mark on her arm, and it intrigued her. "Paris killed him, but you must have watched, I can tell." Atreis was now planning to enter Helens mind and fool around, after all, she wished Helen was dead, and since this little escapade, she needed to release more frustration. "It's always the worst, killing someone for the first time. I believe I was 17 when I had to take someone's life, it was the first time feeling the blade enter someone's flesh and--"  
  
"Stop it! You thinking you can intimidate me? Hell no Atreis! You will be killed at dawn and I will laugh over your grave." Helen sudden out burst caused Atreis to hold back. "All you do is make these judgments over myself and Paris. You also attempted to steal Hector--"  
  
"Steal Hector?" Atreis said in a low outraged tone. Helen nodded her head. "In no way would I steal, if I want something I'll kill for it Helen. So stop your worrying over your friend Andromache, I have no intention of stealing anything." Helen nodded her head for a moment, then a wicked smile appeared and an abstract laugh.  
  
"To late for your pleas Atreis, you will die." Atreis gave a childish glare before turning her head. She wanted to kill her, but couldn't behind bars. Helen gave a long, curved smirk, she'd made Atreis silent, and it would make her day. "You could have made a great Princess, yet you wished to be a warrior. Women belong in beds not armor." Helen turned to walk away.  
  
"You took that one to heart didn't you? But yet you skip every other bed correct? I mean how many damn men have asked for you hand since you entered Troy? And yet you're still with Paris."  
  
"I love Paris, something you could never feel you worthless cow." Atreis shook her head sat still. Helen trotted off, her head fuming. Atreis did after all get the upper hand, but she still felt empty. She began to curse the day she left home to come to Troy, and she wished she had Agamemnon's head to offer the gods.  
  
Oh if Achilles could see her now, offerings to the gods? He'd bust his gut.  
  
Atreis began to believe she had a waiting list for company, because once Helen left, only minutes remained pending Priam to appear. Her eyes lifted up, and a smile never appeared, she was never able to be angry with him, his heart was too soft, a duplicate of Hectors.  
  
"Atreis," He began like he would speak to a child, but she wasn't a child, she was 24 and had brilliance beyond her years. Priam knelt down so that they only shared the conversation; he viewed about the hall – only the guards at both ends where in earshot. "They found Loren last night, a slice to the throat." Atreis instantly laughed.  
  
"Funny, I have this issue with using that cop out, never the throat I say." Atreis avowed, but her somewhat ludicrous comment hit Priam in no other way than a serious notion. His face was nothing like ever before; his face seemed dreary, and frightened. She sat up and reached forward to the bars in which he clutched like Helen.  
  
"Priam?"  
  
"There is not much I can do Atreis. Punish my son, or allow you to leave." Priam winked in a bizarre way, he wanted her to escape. Killing his own son was out of the question, and since he knew the whole story, it didn't seem likely he'd allow her to die either.  
  
"You know I didn't do it then," Priam nodded in a fatherly way. She saw how beautiful he was, and how his sweet heart was breaking with all the surrounding aggression. Atreis wanted to make him proud as though he was her own father.  
  
"Well, I have a feeling my tea is settling without me, besides, don't need the birds whispering my presence now do we?" Priam tapped his index finger on an unsettled bar, brittle and aged; green light flashed in her mind. Priam's face softened while gazing into her eyes. He was like a rare creature, sent her for example and worship. His ideals should be practiced across the Aegean.  
  
"You amaze me my lord," Atreis clarified if he was ever unsure of her. "Your gifts and kindness will always be with me. And my mind always with you," She volunteered, Priam smirked in that way he was great for, he drifted off, leaving her with the new information. She searched her cell, and Priam revealed only one weakness, the bars, brittle and aged.  
  
Meanwhile –  
  
"...I can never get him back now," Andromache, cried on Paris shoulder, he held her close and stroked her fine hair. Her son slept in his cradle, with his warm beautiful baby noses rambling on. "Paris, you have blood stained on your hands and now I'm a mother with no husband."  
  
"Shhhh, Andromache, everything will work out,"  
  
"No!" She cried. "He protected her! You should have never killed that man, poor Loren!" She was so teary, her words slurred into a jumbled sentence. Paris' only reaction was to pull her closer. He looked up and noticed Helen walking in, just as the baby woke in a shrilling cry. Helen reached out for the child, and held him close cradling him with her arms. Andromache looked at Helen restlessly, her face red as though she'd spent all day on the towers. "What shall I do? A cheating husband?"  
  
"Andromache, Atreis tricked Hector! You know as well as I he loves you dearly."  
  
"Yes," Paris agreed while loosening his arms from her. At this point she had a puddle of tears collecting on her dress, her hair was no longer tied back by jewels, and the rolled locks she had always owned no longer showed. "Once Atreis is gone, you will have your husband again." Andromache shook her head slowly, and reached for her son. She held him keenly, his small abrupt cries hushed.  
  
"After all we shared." Andromache gazed towards the ground as Astyanax wiggly happily in her arms. Her began to review all she and Hector had been through in their 5-year relationship. "You know once I was told I had to marry Hector I was deathly afraid, my heart jumped and I wanted to run away from this place. I had a boy friend that wished to marry me, but the money my family would receive was too much for what little they had. So I did it." Shutting her eyes she balanced rocking her son and reliving her memories. "And he was so beautiful, I never thought I could love someone instantly, and Hector was so easy to love. His heart was bigger than any man I've ever met. And he loved me without question or cause," Andromache felt her tears fall harder than ever.  
  
"And thus he still loves you Andromache!" Paris leaned over and touched her forearm, but she pulled away and stared at her son.  
  
"Where is Hector?" 

--

"If I asked you to stay would you?" Achilles stared at Brises as her dumb question flopped out of his ears.  
  
"Your serious? You believe I will allow him to live!"  
  
"Please for me, I love you Achilles," Achilles eyes drifted into hers, and he closed his mouth, exiting the hut. But as stubborn as Achilles was, so was Brises. Chasing after him, she grabbed his arms and pulled him close, she kissed him as hard as she could, hoping for him to stop his attempts at Hectors death. And to her surprise, he staggered, and kissed her in return.  
  
The men around stared as though they kissed for their entertainment. And once Achilles pulled away, his hand touched her cheek sweetly. But just as soon as she figured she'd won, she lost. He rushed off; and Brises yet again fell to her knees in tears.  
  
Feeling alone and lost Brises was comforted by Eudorus he leaned over and helped her to her feet.  
  
"He is furious my dear, we can't find Atreis and his cousin is dead, this is all was can expect from him."  
  
"Yet I expect more."

--

It was amazing how well she was fitting in again. She couldn't believe after the scene made this morning that she was actually walked through the palace, her wrist shackled but hidden by her gown and rattling as she walked. It was almost a hysterical moment to burst out laughing. No one gave her a second gesture of rationalization to show she was a killer.  
  
Killer, HA! Paris killed Loren, not her, yet the book fell against her and no matter what she was guilty. It made her furious, yet it was the perfect moment to exit.  
  
Head for the walls, and jump. It was the only plan she had. Though it was stupid and crappy.  
  
Suddenly she felt a grasp to her waist and then next thing she saw was black.  
  
_I'm dead, great, I'm dead. Whoa, my head really hurts, did I walk into something. OH MY GOD! How could I walk into something, I had no idea where I was even going! Perfect, this is the best way to flee from the palace, hit your head, pass out and be caught yet again. And this time they'll kill you!_  
  
Her captor watched as Atreis squirmed about, trying to stay awake. Clenching her forehead she heard footsteps around her, juggling with every move. Atreis knew her knife was still on her thigh, and it was her best option at that point.  
  
Simultaneously she abruptly opened her eyes and drew her knife. Her only mistake was dropping it as her eyes opened. The results the smack to the head she figured.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"Shhhh. What where you thinking wondering around?" His voice snarled, but Atreis reached out and gathered up his shirt to pull him close, while her free hand cradled her head.  
  
"Your fucking kidding me right?! It was you who just hit me with a brick!" Atreis countered along with a ferocious glare. Hectors face seemed unforgiving too, he felt horrible yes, but it wasn't the largest concern he had. Hector pulled back, as Atreis' grip stayed strong, but he placed his palms on her forearms and picked her up. Her eyes widened, as he placed an arm on her back and under her legs.  
  
"I'm sorry alright,"  
  
"That didn't seem apologetic due to the fact your damn brother got me--"  
  
"Yes I know that!"  
  
"Well don't seem so alarmed then Hector!" Hector placed her on a bed in a dark corner. This room was hidden well, all the light they had was the small candle flickering.  
  
"What would you have me do Atreis? Kill him! That's what I'm trying to stop!" His voice began lower, and it had more effect than if he raised it. And he was actually beginning to frighten her, though she never allowed it to show. Rest her back on the wall, as he knelt before her bed.  
  
"Kill him, make him pay! Hell can't stop the inevitable right?!" Atreis shot back with genuine delight. But Hector leaned in closer.  
  
"You've been my responsibility and I should have known when trouble erupted."  
  
"I'm no child,"  
  
"Your not a Trojan."  
  
"And your no saint!" Atreis crept forward, hoping to intimidate him slightly. She had no idea why Hector was brewing in this cruel mood.  
  
"Stop believing you know me," Hector threw back. Atreis rolled her eyes.  
  
"After last night I thought I'd seen every side to you, but apparently I was mistaken. Fuck it last night was a mistake! And for a moment I truly didn't want you to blurt out you stayed with me and were my alibi!" Her voice was gruff and near a whisper.  
  
"Atreis--"  
  
"NO! Hector your suppose to have this heart of gold, one in a million, but your just as slimy and worthless as Paris!" And suddenly everything had changed, Hector put up his hand to hush her and she didn't flinch; his emotions where pushed farther than he'd ever experienced before, and he wasn't ready for it. "You've lost everything now," She whispered as she held his bleak gaze.  
  
"Atreis," His voice turned from chilling to what she knew as Hector's kindhearted tone. "I have to tell you something,"  
  
She locked her mouth shut; she wasn't preparing on speaking to him in the near future.  
  
"This morning in battle, it was heavy, everyone seemed to be in top shape." Hector paused to see if she was paying attention, and yes, she was. "We fought near the shores, when I saw Achilles approach." Atreis didn't shift; he brother was always barely harmed in battle, and was a great opponent for Hector. "He drew near me, and we exchanged for a few blows, then," Hector looked down at his fingers, which twitched together, he was getting nervous. She saw him check his palms, and she was interested yet again. "I caught him in the throat," Atreis recoiled frontward as though she was about to vomit, her breathing began heavy, and her eyes watered, as sparkling tears flushed down her cheek. She was breathing as though she was hyperventilating and Hector placed his hand on her shoulders to steady her. He as well felt tears gather on his eyelashes, she was in so much pain.  
  
_No, Achilles, my beloved brother, please no!_  
  
She wanted to scream at him, she wanted to kill him, and if she knew she could do it, she would. She didn't give a damn if they had four children and donkey, she'd still kill him for the murder of her own brother. Achilles was her own stable figure within her life, and losing him would make her lose herself.  
  
"Oh of the men pulled of his helmet, and it wasn't Achilles." Atreis' eyes rose to hold his, her jaw muscles tensed up and her tears rolled harder. "I was confused, he moved like Achilles, every step was like a carbon copy," Atreis at this point solved the puzzle, and she felt her stomach turn as the tears ran down her cheeks and her deep breaths where more in need.  
  
"Patroclus? Please no," She whispered in what little breath she could, Hector wanted to reach for her, and pull her close into his arms.  
  
_Don't cry, Damnit don't cry!_  
  
He told himself as her buried her face into her hands as sobs left her mouth. His heart broke, as she wept alone, he tried everything to keep her safe and it fell apart, he fell apart. This morning was the break down, it all came to a head and crashed.  
  
"Atreis," He spoke for the first time in almost 15 minutes, he'd ended up pulling her into his arms and kissing her hair while she sobbed into his chest. Her grief was on his mind more than anything else, even when he knew he'd face the consequences of his actions – meeting Achilles in a single battle. "I'm sorry," She sniffled before raising her head and connecting to his eyes.  
  
"Achilles won't stop until one of you are dead." She murmured in small sobs. Covering wet mouth with her hand, he shook his head and drew her close. "I can't lose one of you, I've already lost Patroclus, not another soul I care for please," Atreis didn't even realize what she spoke of. It almost took Hector back that she'd admit to caring for him at all after all he did she spoke of what she felt. The pity was he didn't wish to lose her either. "I could, could talk him out of it," She sobbed as a puddle appeared on his chest from her cries. "He, he ten-tends to listen to me."  
  
"Shhh, Atreis I must pay for my actions." Hector added as she shook her head.  
  
"No, please no. I'd do anything." Atreis pulled up her chin, balancing that object so well. Hector's eyes landed on hers in a soft caring stare, her eyes where red, and he kissed her. He actually did it, he had no clue if it was out of pity or pain, but he did it.

**A/n:** I was planning to continue, but this seemed like a good place to stop for a new chapter. Ummm, I'm getting over my writers block too! Lol  
  
((and I have another comment, I'm no Mary-sue....lol know no has a clue how this I'll end up, I do, and believe me, it's well – you'll see. Please call me a Mary-Sue when you read the ENDING, why thank you! Lol))  
  
Comments and such please, next chapter will be up in a few days.


	9. Beating For War

**A/n:** Thought I'd drag Hector and Atreis moment for a while...lol **I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES!** My busy life had hit, and I apologize...Please enjoy...  
  
And if you all haven't figured, I hate Paris and Helen...lol  
  
Enjoy!  
  
**Chapter 9** – Beating for war

* * *

She was genuinely attracted to him; many of it was the fact that he was a copy of her, but he was more capable of dealing with his power as she allowed hers to run lose.  
  
And it wasn't hard to figure, Hector felt it too, and his attraction was merely to her in general. Everything about her was different than the women in Troy. Strong, straight forward, and willing to risk it all even for nothing. He loved Andromache, with all his heart, and he could beat himself up over this situation, but the time with Atreis made his view broader and changed what he knew.  
  
It was already difficult, she was a woman in war and that was already appealing. But bottom line, Hector had no idea what he was doing with her.  
  
Atreis wished she had a bigger plan, wishing that the havoc she was running in the palace was a mission of sorts, but it wasn't. If it were, her heart wouldn't be in pain.  
  
She huddled on the bed of the hidden room, her tears relaxed, but still dripping. Hector paced about the room, his arms crossed. She didn't even look at him. He'd killed Patroclus, believing it was Achilles.  
  
And thus her heart crashed into a thousand irreplaceable pieces. Achilles would have Hector's pretty head on a stick in a flash, and she would have to live with her brother, the murder or her dearest friend.  
  
"Go find your wife," Atreis broke all silence and told Hector to leave. He didn't think twice before exiting.  
  
It didn't take Hector long to find Andromache, she was their child in their bedroom. Her face was worn and tired, and he held her close and kissed his child. And further apologized for his actions lately, and quote his love for her. Andromache cried, knowing that Achilles was heading towards the gate, in order to killed her beloved husband.  
  
Hector placed his large tattered hands on his son Astyanax and a smirk faithfully appeared. His son had the mindset of his mother, but the heart of his father, and a simple giggle released from that beautiful smile made Hector want to give to world to his son.  
  
And at that exact moment, he'd wished that he and Atreis had never met, never saw one another, and never spoke a word.  
  
She left that forsaken room, exiting into the hall. She knew it wasn't the smartest idea, but it was all she had to do at the moment, leave, find Achilles, and go home. There was nothing in Troy for her, and the last thing on her list was to break up a marriage, though it was a little late for that decision. Yes, she yearned for Hector, but she'd rather marry Odysseus than make Andromache husbandless.  
  
So many thoughts rambled in her mind that it was turning into a war zone. She paced down the hallway; her hands with the chains removed it no longer made a clinging sound, thanks to Hector. She watched every corner she passed, hoping if anyone knew her they'd be lost somewhere else in the palace.  
  
"OH!" Atreis found herself running into another person, but once her face lifted up, she felt like gripping a sword. "Helen,"  
  
"What are you doing out of the cell?"  
  
"Ran away," She quickly retorted. Helen's face seemed drenched in fear. "Oh, now that I could kill you, you're no longer able to yell at me?" Atreis approached her, her hands on her waist, ready to grip the weapon she didn't have. "Oh silly little Helen, I have no time for you." Atreis passed her and headed down the hall. Her mouth was wide open and dry; Helen placed her hand over her mouth, her heart raced.  
  
Atreis closed her eyes as the visual death of Patroclus entered her mind frame. She shook her head, making the images release form her thoughts.  
  
Ditching the voiceless Helen, Atreis walked away, with no intention to run, knowing Helen would snitch on her at the first opportunity. But a quick exit had to be near.  
  
But all her luck faded in a few steps near the Trojan gates. Andromache stood with Paris. Swallowing hard, Atreis attempted to avoid their stare; it worked until Andromache approached her. Her arms where folded, and her face was angry – either some one ran over her puppy or Atreis was 'found out'.  
  
Andromache stood in front of Paris; almost to make sure Atreis couldn't pass her if she wanted. With her eyes narrowed, Andromache spoke to the wide-eyed girl.  
  
"Was my husband with you last night?" She went straight to the point, Paris' eyes full of sympathy all towards Andromaches tired broken heart.  
  
Atreis' mouth seemed locked shut and the key must have been lost. She wished Ares would suddenly praise her and eliminate this awkward situation. Ares though didn't stop Hector.  
  
Ignoring the situation, he kissed Andromaches cheek, before turning to Atreis. His stare turned cold, looking at her soul as though it meant nothing – she meant nothing.  
  
Helen reappeared on Paris' arm as four pairs of eyes crowned over Atreis. Her dirty blonde hair swayed with the wind while her stare was held and became heated. Her voice died to shout out a harsh comment; yet no words formed.  
  
DAMNIT ARES! I NEED A DISTRACTION NOT MY VOCAL CORDS ELIMINATED! Her mind yelled.  
  
But something abnormal happened, Atreis felt her eyes swell, yet she refused to allow them see her cry. She found herself retracting, lowering her head as if she was scolded.  
  
"HECTOR!" A thunderous shot paraded over the gathering, instantly Atreis head darted up.  
  
"Achilles," She murmured. Walking without mercy she pushed her way through Hector and Paris parting them. Hector followed as though she was his general heading into battle.  
  
Andromache reached for her husband, but grasped thick Trojan air – not Hector. Atreis was halted by not only the unopened gates, but to the shouting of Andromache.  
  
"IF YOU LOVE HIM SAVE HIM! SAVE HIM!!" The muffled words collided with Atreis.  
  
Love? Did she love Hector?  
  
No?  
  
She cared deeply – she supposed.  
  
Yet the world did not stop, and Atreis didn't flinch over the tearful words. She awaited the gates heavy opening, as Hector approached her side, with a horse.  
  
LOVE? A warrior knows nothing of Love! Until of course one is taken captive...  
  
Sobs of heartache released from Andromache, and along with Atreis, Hector ignored them. He held the horse firmly and began to speak.  
  
"You take this horse to the shore, no detours, straight to the camps." Hector spoke in a bitter voice, Atreis turned to him her hands on her hips and her expression was fluming. Hector's eye caught it, and he was suddenly facing her, which was something he didn't want to do.  
  
"So this is it? Pretend everything was nothing?" Atreis knew fair well he was barking orders to keep her safe, but since their moments where about to fade, she wished he'd treat her like a human being instead of a waste of time. And this pathetic conversation was almost a waste of time with Andromache crying in the background.  
  
"Atreis," Hector's voice turned back into his own. But his wife's tears cut him off; closing her eyes, Atreis shook her head.  
  
"Troy was a waste of my time." Automatically the words forced from her mouth. But Hector rushed his hand onto her forearm, and whispered.  
  
"And what would you have me say? Atreis, you and I isn't the largest worry of the moment. You should rather pay attention to the death that might happen to someone you love." Atreis eyes went ridged, he was right, but she wasn't allowing him to see that she agreed. "Our relationship needs to be dealt with later."  
  
"But what I want right now it the truth Hector." Atreis murmured back, hoping to strike a nerve, although she knew carrying on this conversation now was immature, but pride always kept her for playing anything smart. His gazed held hers, and he shook his head. Atreis knew he'd never leave Andromache for her, and it wasn't what she even wanted. The truth was simple, yet hard to say.  
  
Love? Yes? No?  
  
Either way, the gates opened to Atreis' amazement, her brother Achilles stood, ready to die. Her heart ripped into pieces, Achilles looked like hell. Physically embodied what 'hell' would look like if it took human form. His face was dirty and damaged. His eyes where blood shot, heated with anger.  
  
But she still needed to resolve this, this thing she and Hector had. He named it; it was a 'relationship' of sorts. Together? No. Couple? No. Lovers? Obviously.  
  
And like that it was over, he pulled her, making her walk with him passed the gates. She could hear the loud roar of the hinges as they slammed shut, and she was staring her brother down, as Hector held her arm as though she was a trophy. Achilles anger was fueled even more so than before, seeing his sister communicates with the enemy, the killer of Patroclus.  
  
They drew closer, every step felt as though it was her Armageddon. If Achilles were going to live, he'd have her neck for the ruckus she'd caused. Achilles would rather Atreis was loyal to him than any other. But she began attached to Troy, loyal to Troy. His eyes narrowed while stepping off his chariot, he was ready for battle.  
  
At the very last moment, Hector halted, making Atreis stop as well. But the two men's eyes never ventured from one another, their hearts where beating for war. Releasing the horse into Atreis grasp, she stayed firm and straight ahead to Achilles, but the words fell out.  
  
"I love you," She whispered without shame or remorse. She knew nothing could grow. All she had was that night with him, the night they dreamed about. But her tone with the words almost felt like a dagger dragging into his skin, as though she said it to get back at him, for not choosing her. But choosing her would devastate Troy, and that was something Hector would never do.  
  
Taking the horse, she walked over to Achilles, and he didn't so much as blinked to her, she stood by him, his shoulder to hers. Yet he just ignored her.  
  
"What if I could talk you out of this?" Achilles blinked due to the sands breeze, but otherwise his gaze was firm on Hector.  
  
"Not a chance Atreis. Just because he is your lover doesn't mean Patroclus will be alive again." His voice was a low, dangerous tone. He was furious with her.  
  
"I miss him. But we can't change that." Atreis held the restless horse still and continued. "Please, for me Achilles I beg of you!" She could feel the tears surfacing yet again. "Spare him, please spare him." Her voice cracked in fear, but nothing made Achilles flinch, he wanted to kill Hector.  
  
So there she was, stuck between her loyalties, and her love. Achilles loved her like a brother could ever love a sister. But Hector gave her something no man had before, and she loved him for that as well. And to keep her sane, she needed to save them both. Achilles drew his sword, while Hector followed.  
  
**A/N:** I PROMISE I'LL HAVE SOONER UPDATES! And I'll reply to comments in the next chapter. In which the fight happens, Brises and Atreis meet....etc... 


	10. Long Journey Home Movie Ending

**A/N:** This chapter Atreis will understand Hector's 'death' and go to Achilles side and meet Brises. At this point, in the end of the chapter there will be a stopping point, where the 2 different endings will appear, the movie, and my artistic tastes will set in!

Alright, a little review – I dislike Helen and Pairs, they started a war for love, and I find it irresponsible and childish... besides this is based off the movie, in which Helen seemed like a mindless, dimwit woman...

**Trojans:** I thank you dearly. Yes, some of the comments a selected few have made has made me angry, and step back for awhile. But all in all, this is for my enjoyment and yours. Thank you for sticking up for me! I promise this chapter will be good

**The forsaken 1:** thanks, I had a great time trying to show that one, her inner struggles! lol

**Chapter 10** – Long Journey Home -- Movie Ending (dedicated to the author TROJANS!!)

* * *

Atreis felt the brim of her eyes tear up, it seemed like a normal event now. Achilles pointed to the shores, he wanted her to leave now.

"Leave Atreis!" She heard Hector growl at her, Achilles blood boiled while hearing this Trojan call to his sibling. Achilles eyes never left Hector; he seemed like an uncontrollable animal, ready to attack. Atreis turned her back on the two, gathered her strength, and rode to shore.

The tears collected at her eyelashes, and one by one released themselves as she drove her heel into the horse. Making the sand fly up into the air she pushed this horse to its highest level that it would surrender to a master. Atreis felt the wind slap her violently; she needed the reality check, which it gave. This was a mess that she made...

_Her eyes were soft, the first time he was ever to view them as innocent and vulnerable. This was the real Atreis; she was sweet, kind, and scared. Hector held her tightly, his large fingers wrapped about her. His bare chest touched hers, and she felt safe again. With her head resting on his massive and toned shoulder, she exhaled. Kissing her neck, Hector forgot of everything, and only wanted her. Running his fingertips over her exposed back, he whispered in her ear, something sweet enough to make a small delighted giggle roll out. She pulled back, and held his gaze._

_She wanted to say something, something brilliant, and something worth what he just did for her, something to make him smile at her like she was his wife. No words escaped, but a kiss did. Her lips ruffled over his and it was a magical kiss, a kiss that you could feel run from your lips to your toes. It was such a kiss that her fingers felt numb as she touched his chest. _

_He'd helped her forget of Patroclus death, and to even forget he caused it. He held her in such an away that she believe he loved her and only her. They made love, and thus Atreis forgot it all. And she believed this war wouldn't drive them apart. She came to fight Troy, and ended up loving Troy. _

"_I want you to have this." Hector broke a few hours of silence, and lifted a necklace from around his neck. It had a goal pendant, with the seal of Troy and his name about the rim. Staring at it, Hector touched her hand, and placed the necklace in her palm._

"_Hector,"_

"_If anything should happen to me, I want you safe." Hector told her. His hands touched her cheeks, to make sure she was listening. "If you're still in the palace, and Troy falls, you need to find that passage way I showed you nights ago." Atreis replayed in her mind the way to the passage he showed her, nodding her head, he kissed her._

"_Troy can't fall." She whispered while hugging him. Hector pulled her closer and closed his eyes. Atreis released him, as he lay down beside her. Playing with her hair, he looked into her eyes. It was like he was preparing for his last night, which he chose to spend with her, in her bed._

"_You know I care for you dearly." Hector murmured, Atreis nodded in agreement she knew how he felt. His thumb brushed over her bottom lip and she kissed it lightly. "You mean the world to me."_

"_Shhh," Atreis could tell where he was going. And if he went there, she'd make him leave. And making him leave wasn't something she was ready for. He would say he adored her, but Andromache was his wife. At the moment, it was the last thing she wanted to hear. "Just hold me." She told him, and on command Hector pulled her close and held her._

It was identical to a dagger shredding her soul; her heart was in her throat as the clashing of blades echoed on the beach. She had to force her way threw a wide eyed crowd of Agamemnon's men whom lined the beach to hope and see the blurred shape of two warriors fighting. She heard whispers of her name, and Achilles while slowly trotting threw them. But she looked emotionless, like a ghost in the light. Her eyes stayed straight ahead though, while the men parted a path.

"That horse.... It's a Trojan horse!" She heard the whisper. Turning her face, she made eye contact with the solider, then she took a glance at the horse – it was Hector's own horse. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head and went to find that famous black hut her brother loved.

Touching her face, she heard a cry while she trotted towards the hut.

"Atreis, ATREIS!" She didn't bother to turn; she just sat still and tried to hold back the tears. But who ever shouted to her, had managed to make his way in front of her horse. "Atreis?" Her view saw a man, Odysseus. She tried to say his name, but she shook her head. "Atreis let me help you down." He was too kind, and the only man Achilles would reason with. She gripped her hands and helped her off the horse. Staring at it, he held her up and laughed. "Steal a royal horse huh?"

"No, it was given too me." She mumbled while making eye contact with him. Odysseus was always so kind to Atreis, maybe it was partly due to their old relationship...he purposed, she said no. But how he felt for her never changed, and how he took care of her now was a perfect example. "Take me to Achilles hut please."

"Atreis what happened to you?"

"We'll speak later. Hut, now." She ordered as he helped her into the hut. Just time for her to take a glance at Achilles bloodstained armor and Patroclus necklace. Atreis blacked out in Odysseus' arms.

"Odysseus?! Who is this?"

"Achilles' sister Atreis, help me, set her on the bed." Brises ran to help Odysseus place Atreis' limp body onto the bed. While sifting a blanket onto her, Odysseus brushed Atreis' hair from her face. "She's tired, and she must have seen Achilles and Hector." Brises faced the door until a shimmering pendent glared into her eyes. Bending over, she saw what it was.

"That is Hector's seal! Why does she have that seal?!" Brises snapped at Odysseus, she damn near pulled if off the girl until Odysseus held her back.

"You touch her, she's going to wake up and kill you. It's best you wait for her to tell you." But Odysseus was also extremely curious as to why she had it as well. But out of respect for Atreis and Achilles, he walked Brises out of the hut, and told her to look after Atreis, yet leave the seal alone.

The earth didn't shake, the sky didn't fall, and Atreis didn't die. She could have sworn as her stomach twitched that death was calling. But after gathering her ground and realizing where she was, she stood up, shuffled out of the blanket and went outside. Fires burned, people gathered about them, she this was the life she remembered, drinks, drunks and fire. This was a soldier's life, the life she lived with her brother. Rubbing her eyes, it hit her. Everyone had left the line in which they watched Achilles and Hector. Her head slowly turned to her left, Patroclus remains was there, her eyes swelled and her voice was gone. She felt the sand between her toes as she ran.

She didn't know where she was running, but she needed to escape. Her breathing was locking in a deep heavy heave, and it only became worse as she found Odysseus stand trying to stop her. Shoving him away she saw a black chariot approaching, Achilles. Stopping dead in the chariots tracks, she saw Achilles, covered in blood.

"Atreis move!" He demanded. All the conversations around the scene halted, to watch the two reunited siblings interact. But all those around them also felt the passion that could erupt into a fierce argument.

"Achilles, please, you didn't..." Atreis held her breath as tears raged down.

"Odysseus, please, will you move her?" Achilles pointed at his sister like she was an object in need of shifting. His glare was unaffected and the bond they once had was broken. His trust in her had faded as she spent time with Hector; Atreis meant nothing to him now.

"Don't touch me," She warned as her eyes stayed on Achilles. "You didn't." Her voice was ruthless as she spoke.

"Hector is dead. Now move." Achilles demanded. Atreis heard a howl from behind her; a woman fell to her knees instantly. Twirling, she saw this beautiful girl crying hysterically. Atreis stared at her, while her own tears dripped. Before she knew it Odysseus removed her from Achilles path, and she watched a body be dragged on the sand behind the chariot.

Everything moved in slow motion, Hector's limb bounced with every impurity in the sand while Achilles stood, not proud, but exhausted over his black chariot. Her brother had turned into a monster. Pulling herself from Odysseus, she ran to Achilles, shoving him hoping for a reaction, yet he didn't even bother to look at her, he turned to walk away into his hut. Removing his chest plate, Atreis followed him with heat boiling from her skin, flooding into her cheeks.

"You killed him Achilles! How could you? I asked you to spare his life!" Atreis shouted, but no response. "You're not my brother. You're a filthy warrior who doesn't know the difference between-"

"Atreis shut your mouth! Your lover killed our cousin and you yell at me like he is alive! Patroclus is dead because of Hector!"

"He is dead because of you!" Atreis shouted back, Achilles was enraged and gripped her forearms he slammed her to a pole, she stopped seeing her brothers force.

"You sat in a palace and between tea time and brunch as Patroclus died in Odysseus arms." Achilles growled, breaking Atreis down. She closed her eyes and cried as hard as she could, Achilles held her still. But he wanted his sister safe and without a second thought he hugged her. Holding his sister he touched her hair and shook his head. As much as he wished for his sympathy to disappear, he felt horrible for his sister's sake.

A/n: Turning point!! Alright, for **the movie ending, read the bottom of this chapter**

**For MY ENDING go to the next chapter and IGNORE THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER!**

It took Atreis hours before she went to her lover's body. It was covered in a black cloth it was better that way. She figured the body was bloody. Her eyes sparkled in tears while approaching it; she saw a girl huddled over it, crying as well. Atreis leaned over, and placed her hand on Hector's lifeless chest.

That simple breeze she felt earlier in the week hit her face, but it wasn't that soft and innocent touch she knew. It was harsh and deadly true, just as Hector's death was. She could see the frame of his strong jaw, and where his breath taking eyes lay on his silky face. Her stomach tightened, she felt like she was going to be sick. Tears raged down her face, she wanted him back.

"Don't touch him!" The girl cried her face was dirty, and a few marks were on her skin. Atreis retracted her hand and stare at Hector's body.

"Who are you?" Atreis asked, instead of killing her, she just decided to ask. Her state of mind was more curious of who else mourned Hector.

"Brises." Atreis nearly fell over where she sat. Her jaw dropped, it was Hector's cousin. Brises licked the salted tears from her lips and shook her head while crying over the body. Atreis took a single breath and spoke.

"You're his cousin."

"And why do you have his necklace. You stole it while playing a fool in the palace?" the girl snapped.

"No, he gave it to me."

"Right," Mumbling Brises glared at Atreis.

"You know who I am?"

"Yes, Achilles sister. The girl who took Troy's luxurious and killed Hector." Atreis bit her lip; she couldn't hit this girl now.

"Don't speak of something you don't know. Hector was my dearest friend. If I could have saved, I would have." Atreis retorted coolly. She closed her eyes and leaned over the body, her overwhelming emotions for him was unexpected. Even though she saw it coming, she couldn't get over the fact he was gone. Brises stared at Atreis, and shook her head. "Your cousin kills mine, and Achilles takes his life." Atreis looked up at the girl, for some reason she felt a sorry for Brises, Achilles killed her cousin out of rage, when Hector killed Patroclus out of confusion. "I wish we hadn't come to Troy," Atreis whispered as his hand caressed over Hector's covered face. Brises held her breath as Atreis stood up and stepped away, leading to find Achilles.

Achilles moved his armor to the side and began to wash his dirty face. His hair was tied back, and he slammed to water in handfuls to his face. With a sigh, Atreis leaned in the doorway. "Are you happy now? Accomplished what you wanted?" Achilles eyes flashed in her direction.

"Atreis if you feel like being irritating, go see Agamemnon, I'm sure he'd gladly hear your stories and pathetic attempts to stir me." Achilles snapped while a soldier appeared, tapping on Atreis shoulder. Closing her eyes she spoke, disregarded Achilles comments.

"Someone is calling you Achilles." She pointed out the soldier. But the man shook his head.

"No Lady Atreis, Agamemnon wishes to speak with you." Waving the man off, Atreis brushed the recent tears from her cheeks and spied Achilles, her jaw tightened.

"Someone snitched me out." Atreis hissed before heading down the beach. Achilles quickly gripped the proper clothing, and followed Atreis, but keeping his distance so she didn't notice.

Flipping her heels in the dirt, Atreis attempted to make sure her tears weren't as noticeable as once before. Agamemnon would behead her if she cried for a Trojan. But her heart melted seeing Hector's lifeless body, it made her sick. And stopping to loose all she had held in her stomach, she brushed off her lips and stepped into his bright-lit tent. While stepping up onto the platform, her mind replayed how stable, and poised she needed to be. Any sign of weakness would tip off Agamemnon. Holding herself together, she looked up and lightly bowed at the ugly and heavy man.

"My Lord," Atreis called out to him. He stood up from his throne and stepped towards her. His face seemed excited to see her, while he drew closer. She kept her hands behind her back, god if he was planning to touch her, she'd kill him. Her fingers laced together, she held her breath and lifted her chin.

"Atreis, where have you been? Word has it you where captured a few days ago, on the countryside." Agamemnon looked over his shoulder, and touched her cheek with his rough hands. She bit her lip, god she hated this man. Quickly he pulled his wrist back sharply, with his eyes in the distance he spoke. "Achilles? What brings you?"

"My sister--" Achilles growled. Hearing his footsteps she gave a breath, thanks the gods for Achilles. Agamemnon pulled back while Achilles touched her back. "She needs company, she's exhausted."

"If helping hands is what she needs my men can help her."

"I don't trust your men."

"...Yes, I was captured by the Trojans." Atreis blurted out, hoping for the two to not end up in an argument. With her nerves relaxing with Achilles near by, she looked back at the King. "But I was treated fairly."

"And a warrior looked after you?" Agamemnon had the answers; he would rather have her admit it all than he holler the truth.

"Yes, Hector."

"Yet you didn't kill this Trojan? With such close proximity you out of all these people could have destroyed him. Surely you knew that could help your people." Agamemnon was playing games. She saw Achilles from the corner of her eye; he glared at the King with a harsh tone.

"Yes but Achilles was standing down, and--"

"You are a Greek! We are here for war. You had their general in your grip!"

"But Achilles is my general, and if he wished me to kill Hector I would have--"

"YOU DISAPPOINT ME! A GREEK SAVING A TROJAN?" Agamemnon's nose flared with his eyes nearly falling from their sockets. His hands where glued to his sword. But Achilles took a step forward in case of the worst.

"I'm not under your command! Hector was not a threat to me!"

"Awe, and why not Atreis? What does a beautiful warrior like you really have to worry about? Bloodstains? Missing jewelry?"

"Don't patronize me, my Lord. Achilles stepped down due to your actions not mine. And the say hell freezes over is when I'll allow your orders to control me." Atreis became bolder while Achilles held Agamemnon at bay with his stare. If he weren't there, by now Agamemnon would have tried to harm her.

"YOU SHALL HOLD YOUR TONGUE GIRL!" He shouted with conviction. Atreis closed her mouth and listened. "I AM THE LEADER TO THIS ARMY! YOU HAD THE OPPORTUNITY TO KILL THEIR MOST VALUABLE ASSET!"

"He is dead Agamemnon." Achilles butted in, his golden locks tripped over his eyes. But this didn't stop Agamemnon's callous stares.

"You disgrace your people Atreis."

"You are not my people."

"She followed my orders. And I'd like to know next time you decided to argue with my Army Agamemnon. This issue is between you and myself, not Atreis."

"Achilles our argument isn't over."

Atreis turned to leave the tent, with Achilles on her heels. She stepped into the sand with Achilles touching her shoulder.

"You will understand one day." He called.

"We can only hope one day you will as well." Atreis shot back, then closed her mouth and headed back to the hut she planned to take from Achilles. Once passing the gathered men, she felt her eyes tear again. She missed Hector dearly...

Atreis face dried after several hours, she watched Achilles munch on a piece of fruit that she'd rather throw at him. She felt like him punching him, making him pay. But nothing could bring Hector back.

"Who the?" Atreis pointed at the hut straps of the doorway fumbled open as a hooded man entered. Atreis sat up as Achilles picked at his fruit almost not caring who it was. But it was Priam. He came and requested his son's body. Atreis hugged him deeply, and cried along with him. Achilles gave Hector's body to him and Brises. Atreis watched them ride off in the chariot, and she saw the sadness in Achilles eyes, the sadness that mirrored her own. She gripped his forearm in sympathy, but he closed his eyes and walked away towards the ocean.

"Atreis?" A familiar voice shouted. It was Eudorus, smiling, she held out her arms. The cold tears drifted off her with his hug. He held her close as she smiled, pulled away and told him they'd speak later, she retired in the hut, making Achilles sleep on the sand with three blanket while she controlled the bed.

It didn't take long for those 12 days Achilles granted Priam to vanish. But Achilles need to kiss Brises again became strong, although Atreis sat around the hut, cried and slept. If Achilles had allowed it, she would have left with Priam. But she had nothing left in Troy. He sent his army home, and damn near forced Atreis to leave, but she refused. Her plan piggybacked on the plan Odysseus built – she'd escape to that exit Hector once showed her in the palace. For some reason, her heart told her it was best.

But everything happened so fast, watching the parade from under Achilles as they hid in the wooden horse, to seeing them place it in Poseidon's temple. God she prayed it wouldn't take long for Achilles to gather Brises and meet them at the door she told him about. For hours a huge amount of the Greek army stayed cramped in that wooden contraption waiting for nightfall. Staying hidden from any other soldiers view, she kept her hair tied back and a black clothe draped over her face. If Agamemnon knew she was in here, he'd kill her.

It happened to quickly, much faster than Atreis expected. The attack went as well as planned. None of the Trojans had a chance. And as Atreis heart burned for the pain she knew Priam would face, all she had left was Achilles, and to find Brises would make him happy. This was all she cared about now. Priam had no chance.

"Achilles!" She'd lost him in the hustle, but from the balcony she stood she saw him, and she witnessed Agamemnon's death by the hands of Brises. Damn, she was beginning to really like that girl. She shoved her dagger into him, causing a quick and easy death. Atreis smirked, Brises had more too her than she knew. Atreis jumped onto the ledge and the leaped onto the next level that trailed to where Achilles and Brises where. She shoved and darted her way threw the crowd. But finally she came a few feet from where Achilles held Brises. Waving her arm she went to lead them.

"BRISES!" Atreis spun around in time to witness Paris scream before releasing his arrow into Achilles. Atreis moved quickly, shouting and moving her arms together Paris' attention, but nothing stopped the army of arrows he shot at Achilles, believing he was harming Brises. Her feet carried her with such speed to Paris; Atreis clasped his arm, and shouted in pain. He'd hit Achilles several times, bringing him to his knees. Atreis' tears crawled down her face as Paris turned to her.

"Atreis not now!" He almost pushed her away she was hysterical. But he looked at her, then back at Brises' own tears. She crouched over Achilles and shouted in pain. But he held her face and whispered a few words that must have comforted her. She kissed him, and he seemed in so much pain.

"Paris," Atreis latched onto him, forgetting the hatred she once held from him, because she was dying inside. Paris held her up and called for his cousin. Atreis fell to her knees and yelled Achilles name, and called from him to please stay alive. Paris helped her to her feet, and demanded Brises to his side. Achilles pushed her away, and Atreis ran to her brother.

"Atreis!" Paris shouted while Brises cried to her cousin. The moment seemed isolated to the other wild events throughout the palace. "Atreis!" Paris shouted yet again, something told him to watch over her, and it never occurred to her that Paris might be trying to save her life as well. But why? It was something she would never figure out.

"Achilles, no, you're all I have left." She cried while brushing the blood soaked hair from his cheek. He laid on his stomach, rolling him over, she touched his face, his eyes twinkled in that famous way, and he took a breath. "My brother, all I wanted was to make you proud, please that was all I wanted." Atreis stuttered over her confession of leaving him on the shores, and being so immature with Hector. Achilles placed his weak hand on her hand and shook his head.

"You are the greatest warrior now, be ready for much will come your way." He said with no life left, Atreis gripped her brother and cried.

"ATREIS! PLEASE!" Brises shouted, she wasn't planning to leave her lovers' sister alone now. They'd suffered the same blow, now twice. Atreis lifted her head, and stared at her brother's lifeless face, the color was beginning to fade.

"In 13 days I will meet you." Her words left Paris nodding, and Brises screaming. She was planning to give those left of Troy safe passage to a near and secure land. She'd make sure their lives would be better now, since she helped in the invasion of Troy she needed to help those left behind. Atreis fingers touched Achilles, he was the best person she knew, and now she had no one.

"..If anyone touches him, and I mean anyone, I will rip their head off and feed it to a goat." Atreis shouted at Odysseus as Achilles burned on the large makeshift tower, where he would receive the twelve days of honor Patroclus and Hector were given. Odysseus nodded to her, promising her brothers rightful burial. Her face was puffy and pink from the rows of tears that fell. It seemed pathetic of how she'd cried non-stop for the past few weeks.

Troy was in ruins, and she had nothing left to be alive for. Odysseus requested that she would come to live with him, in his palace and possible be his queen. She refused, she was no ones queen, and she wasn't fit too be. She was a woman, waged by war and born for the sword. Breed to kill, she didn't believe governing a country would help pause the known facts of her life. She had an affair with a Trojan, fell in love and let him die. Her brother whom she adored was killed to save his love, and Agamemnon still was able to destroy Troy.

It felt like Atreis was different now, her soul had faded, and her heart was now black. But she had Brises to look forward to speaking too. And an apology to Andromache and Helen was due. All of these things seemed like an honor now; she'd gained ground over her own silly pride and realized what truly mattered all along. And it wasn't right for her to 'steal' what she did from those Trojans. Thus she'd help them regain their lives, in order to save her own.

It seemed simple enough, but as the months pasted, she changed, and it became obvious her life would never be the same, ever...

**A/n:** blah blah blah, I hope you enjoyed the ending, I tried to make it fast, and not so slow paced. It took damn near 10 pages, but I got it! So thanks for reading the 'movie ending' -- my ending will come up soon...that ending will also spin off into a sequel. So my Troy fics aren't over! Lol Nice and 'not so harsh' comments are enjoyed!

Thanks again!! More to come soon!!


	11. Beginning of the End My Ending

**A/n:** aww, welcome my friends to the second installment of my ending to – SEVERE ACTIONS! Lol this is my ending, and here's a little refreshment of where we left of...

"You sat in a palace and between tea time and brunch as Patroclus died in Odysseus arms." Achilles growled, breaking Atreis down. She closed her eyes and cried as hard as she could, Achilles held her still. But he wanted his sister safe and without a second thought he hugged her. Holding his sister he touched her hair and shook his head. As much as he wished for his sympathy to disappear, he felt horrible for his sister's sake.

keep that in mind, ay!

**Chapter 11** – Beginning of the End –My ending

* * *

He lied. Everything ended up being a twisted tale of stories that she was fed for almost four years. Atreis left Troy's shores with Achilles and Brises, heading off in the black sails with no knowledge of what was covered up. Hector was alive.

The body dragged on the sand wasn't real. And none of true events would be revealed for many years to come. All they knew was it involved Priam, Hector and Achilles.

Atreis took up home with Odysseus only due to his offer of a warm bed, and a place in his army, a general. Atreis smiled, taking the opportunity to branch from Achilles, whom retired from the fighting life. Feeling independent and needed, Atreis said yes, but announced no marriage between herself and Odysseus, yet again. She didn't love him in the way he wished. And it seemed that her sleeping in his kingdom was well enough. Thus Odysseus drew up a Queen; her name meant nothing to Atreis. But then again Atreis was cocky enough on her own to not care of the woman be Odysseus' side.

Within two months from Hector's death, she was well on her way of being a defining force for her new kingdom. Until her life stopped and taking up a career in war was irresponsible, selfish and insane.

Achilles and his wife quickly came to Odysseus' palace and agreed that Atreis new life wasn't the correct path. Surprisingly enough, the happy couple decided to stick by her side until Atreis was able to cope again.

Brises found it strange, since Hector's death Atreis never spoke of him, or acknowledged her own love for the man. It was her nature; he was gone and also forgotten. But within that following 10 month, a pact was made between he four of them. Odysseus, Brises, Achilles and Atreis swore to the fate of wild surprise, that it shall never be reveal the true kin to the baby that would come.

Atreis was pregnant with a dead mans child, a child out of wedlock and with the looming wife still about the Aegean it was promised to never speak of this mans name.

Achilles stomach turned, he and Odysseus knew fair well that the dead man in fact wasn't dead, just for five years hiding as promised. And avoiding all meets to come with him was commanded. Once it was revealed that Hector indeed was alive they could predict what would happen, Atreis would run to the man she loved, holding her child in her arms. The breakdown of Troy's unknown Prince's family life wouldn't fly in the local papers, and thus killing a chance for Hector to govern. Although an alliance with a Greek and Trojan would promise peace. Either way, they knew Hector would never leave Andromache, one of the most beautiful women in the Aegean.

It all was a perfect move, until that day came when the world came crashing down.

"Braxon!" Brises followed while Atreis shouted at the child dashing about the marbled floors. He slid on his heels with a delighted laugh awhile Brises caught up to the child; picked him up with a joyous chuckle she tickled the child's stomach. Atreis reached them with a smile, she kissed her son Braxon's face as Brises suggested swimming today.

"It's a beautiful afternoon, might as well head for a swim." She suggested. Atreis brushed a curled strand from her face and shifted her sheer soft white gown and began.

"Oh, in a few hours sounds well? I've got to see Uncle Odysseus," Atreis said in a childish voice.

"Mommy!" The boy shouted Atreis kissed his deep brown locks before patting Brises back.

"I'll be back love, Brises thanks." She smiled and politely walked off. But Braxon wiggled with body to the floor and chased down Atreis.

"Mommy! Please can we leave now for the shores?" He called, Atreis turned and shook her head, kneeling down she kissed his face until Brises caught up to them.

"Once Uncle Achilles and Odysseus are done speaking, you may swim." She stated as the baby wrangler Brises took his hand.

"Braxon lets head for the gardens."

But her body froze as the giggling of her child disappeared into the halls. Achilles and Odysseus walked purposefully down towards her, they shielded a group of men behind them. Forcing a deep breath, she waited for them, but Achilles quickly spoke.

"Follow me." His voice was perturbed almost irritated. Odysseus didn't look at her, shrugging off the body language she followed. While walking down the marble halls, she saw the view of the ocean, and several boats heading to shore. Narrowing her stare she halted her movements, and stopped Achilles.

"Achilles, what is going on?" She felt her heart pounding, something told her to call for Braxon and Brises, making them safe inside. He stood still next to her while the other went on down the hall.

"Atreis can you just follow some orders?"

"Funny, I'm not buying it. What's happening?" Atreis asked her brother, he acted like she'd just tossed his favorite sword over a cliff.

"Atreis," Achilles called. She knew whatever was happening was surrounding those ships docked at the shores. Interrupting Achilles, Atreis placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll meet you in the hall; I need to tend to Braxon for a moment." Liar. He reluctantly nodded his head and left. With her brother out of her sight, she went straight for her room; in it had a secret compartment towards shore. It was a perfect escape if anything was to happen to her and her child.

_Her bare feet stepped lightly over the furnished wood, nails where something to dodge, but it was now automatic to avoid stubbed toes on them. She drew herself to the third ship docked it seemed still unloaded. _

_With her long hair flowing in the breeze, and all curled to flawlessness she lifted the gown above her ankles to make movement simple. Her eyes flickered in the sun's raise while a few people stepped off the ship. She was almost ten feet away, but it became obvious of why Achilles was trying to distract her. She'd always hated her brothers meddling. The ship was Trojan, which meant Paris and Helen._

_She took his breath away, it was apparent that the young girl he met was grown up to be woman and all the word entailed. She was simply – breathtaking. Yet she had no reaction, she was just frozen. He figured she'd jump to him instantly._

"_Atreis?" Frozen with no plan to move her jaw began to lower in shock. Her stomach crawled in pain, and while that maternal instinct jumped. Oh god... She couldn't allow him to know, if Hector knew, he'd insist on her coming with him, back to his life and Andromache. But the true reaction she needed first finally came._

_Hector came closer and touched her arms; she stared at him like he was a ghost. He had to be, he was dead... In pure confusion she took a breath. Her eyes looked at him but made no connection. He was dead Achilles killed him._

"_What are you doing!" She cried while stepping back. Hector stepped forward, making their connection return. "You where killed,"_

"_Hector!" Achilles shouted, but his eyes stayed on Atreis with her own over run by tears. It'd been five years, five damn years. Achilles trotted over and touched his sister. "I can explain."_

"_Explain what? How you lie so well? Or you little game you seem to find hilarious when it comes to my life. Damn you Achilles for your meddling. You didn't kill him! YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM!" All activity on the docks seemed to disappear and allowed the three to stand alone, Hector listening to the interaction._

"_Don't question my motives sister. Most of my life has been to clean up the mess you've created." He hissed in a low voice, he meant those words. Atreis was taken back; he actually stated that faking Hector's death was her fault? Her jaw locked as she piped up._

"_Right, so faking Hector's death helped you, its keep Brises to your side and makes Agamemnon a fool." She growled. They'd lied to everyone, and she figured to make sure Agamemnon wouldn't be truly able to say he killed a Prince. It was a deal to spit the King. Her eyes trailed to Hector. "How dare you two! I'm no child in need of protecting! Obviously I can handle all my own affairs!" She shouted then realized how the word 'affairs' must have seemed, but she didn't mean it as it fell from her lips. "you take pride in ruining my life?" She turned her face to Achilles before stepping away and heading for the marble palace._

"Achilles!" A voice shouted, her stomach dropped, and her breath left her body. Braxon was running for his uncle with his arms wide open. Turning she covered her lips as the child ran on the dock start for the smiling Achilles. His mood changed when Braxon walked in the room, he became poised, enlightened and ecstatic for Braxon. Atreis eyes watered as Achilles stood his ground and held his nephew. Hector smiled at the boy, with his BLUE eyes landing on Braxon's. Nothing happened, Hector didn't become suspicious, and he never gave an indication of questioning Braxon. Atreis stood at the end of the dock, her feet covered in sand as Achilles spoke.

"_This Braxon," Achilles said while holding the three year old in his large arms. "This is Hector."_

"_Hello Braxon. Are you enjoying this beautiful weather?" Braxon clamped to his uncle and nodded his head; Achilles moved Braxon's brown hair with his palm and grinned._

"_Shall we go inside?" Achilles suggested, the mood lightened with Braxon's appearance._

It was a dream, but fitted as a nightmare. She dreamed Hector was on that ship, but she didn't dream meeting up with Achilles. Shaking her head she rolled from bed. Hector was dead, and nothing could change that. But there was something in her that made it all seem like a lie. Rolling to her stomach, she watched Braxon sleep in his bed. Closing her eyes she finally sat up, reaching in, she saw his eyes where open, smiling; she placed a new gown on. Then drawing her son close, they headed for breakfast.

A/N: **wanna read more? Alright, head for the sequel to this story, I have no idea what I'll be called, I'll write it then pick a title. But it'll carry where I just left it! **So yeah! Hector's ALIVE and soon rumors of the baby will fly with his appearance! Lol read on! Please, nice comments and helpful ones, nothing hardcore like some I've gotten...terds...lol


End file.
